Regression
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: A potions accident leaves Severus unable to control his emotions, so Albus must watch him. OOC Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Albus was confused. He had received a very interesting and rather urgent message from Poppy. It seemed something had happened to the Potion's master. Whatever it was, it must have been urgent, as Severus would never voluntarily go to the hospital ward- much less let anyone know he was hurt. The thought worried him as he hurried through the halls. He wondered why Poppy had told him not to floo there, but decided that it must be for a good reason.

Finally he reached the ward and hurried in. He did not need to look hard to find the people he was looking for, as Severus was yelling, "No!" very loudly.

Albus hurried over and saw Severus sitting on a hospital bed and Poppy and Minerva trying to keep him on the bed. This did not seem to be working to well, as Severus was kicking his legs and flailing his arms at them. "No, no, no wand! No wand!" Severus shook his head fast, and his black hair flung around.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Albus was shocked; Severus never had emotional outbursts- save for angry ones.

Severus turned toward Albus, a scared look on his face. "No wand." He insisted.

Bewildered Albus looked toward Poppy for an explanation. Poppy looked just as bewildered as he did, "A potion exploded or something, Minerva heard the noise and went to his room, and he was acting weird."

"I can see that."

"For heaven's sake, sit STILL!" Minerva exploded. She had been trying to hold Severus still when he accidentally smacked her in the face.

Severus froze at the angry voice, and childishly put his hands up to cover his face- as if he thought if he could not see them – they could not see him. He whimpered.

Poppy sighed, and reached out an arm but it was pointless. Severus's magic was acting up and had created a kind of force field.

"What is going on?" Albus asked.

Poppy hesitantly turned from Severus, and looked at Albus. She looked harried. "I don't know, I think a potion exploded and hurt him. I really need to check him out Albus, but he won't sit still, and now he had a force field." Poppy looked like she was ready to pull her hair out.

"He's been absolutely unreasonable." Minerva looked angry.

Severus whimpered. "No bad, sorry."

"Here, let me try." Albus said walking over to the bed. "Severus, can you look at me?" He asked, very kindly and slowly.

Severus shook his head and kept his hands in front of his face.

"Please, for me? We just want to make sure you're okay. Come on now."

"It's all right." Poppy insisted.

Severus, however, continued to shake, and did not move his hands from his face. "No." He sounded scared.

"Severus! Move your hands and take the force field down!" Minerva snapped.

This was not wise; as a result, Severus lost what little composure he had. Albus now knew something was certainly wrong, because Severus did not cry, and that was exactly what he did now. And the tears quickly turned to sobs. Albus watched, amazed, as Severus's magic started to cause things like side tables and what not fly across the room.

"Severus- calm down!" Albus yelled. Severus just cried louder, and it make apparent that he did not like loud voice at all, right now.

Poppy and Minerva looked frightened, and Albus could not blame them at all. Severus, SEVERUS, was throwing what appeared to be a full-fledged tantrum. The here tried in vain to calm the screaming man down, but finally after Albus was forced to duck an end table, he came up with what he hoped was a solution.

"I'm getting Molly." He said.

"Hurry." The two witched urged.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: May contain spanking later and I don't own and characters. May have some strong language. **_

Molly had, understandably, been very confused when Albus had gone and retrieved her. Albus had given her a quick briefing, however, and now she just seemed concerned as she hurried to the hospital wing. Finally, they arrived and it was none too soon as the potions master was now shaking with sobs.

"Oh, goodness." Molly exclaimed.

"I really need to check him out, and see if he's okay." Poppy said, ducking as a bolt of colored light shot from Severus's feet.

Molly appeared to brace herself and threw herself right in, stepping right up too the edge of the bed.

"Severus, dearie." She sang.

To Albus's surprise Severus peeked out through his fingers, and the flying objects settled.

"Hey there, sweetie, why are you hiding?" She cooed.

"No wand, hurt." Severus whimpered.

"Can you take your hands away, I can't see you?" Molly pretended to look around her, confused.

Severus slowly moved his hands down, and to his sides. His force field, however, remained up.

"Oh, thank you honey. That's much better. Now what's wrong dear, hmm?" Molly talked slowly, and Albus was glad to see Severus calm down.

'"Wand hurt. Lady scary." He said pointing at Minerva. "I not bad, but Mummy and Daddy be mad at me. They going to tell." He went on, pointing at them.

Molly smiled. "Severus, dear, you're mummy and daddy aren't here, okay? We're not going to tell. We're not going to hurt you, okay? We just want to make sure you're okay. Can you calm down and let my see you? Please?"

Severus looked scared, and his face was still full of tears, but he nodded. And as he was calmer now, the force field vanished.

"Thank you so much!" Molly cooed. "Good job!" Molly moved slowly toward Severus and pulled a handkerchief out. "I'm going to wipe your face, okay?"

After Molly had done so, she hugged Severus. Severus, like he usually did when he was hugged, kept his arms at his sides.

"Severus," Molly said, patting his back, "Poppy is going to look at you, okay? She's going to use her wand, but I'll be right here okay? I won't let her hurt you okay?"

"Scary." He whined, putting his hands to his face.

"No, dear. Its okay, she's nice. I'm right here, can you stop hiding please?"

Severus slowly and reluctantly moved his hands down, and nodded.

"No bad spell?" He asked.

"No, dear, of course not." Molly said, with a smile.

Finally, Poppy was able to approach Severus with her wand.

"Go slowly, and tell him what you're doing." Molly insisted.

Poppy nodded. "Severus? See this wand? I'm going to wave it around you, okay?"

Severus nodded, and still looked scared, but when Poppy's wand started to shoot colors all fear went from his face.

"Bwue!" He squealed, reaching for Poppy's wand.

"Severus, no dear." Molly said, gently.

"It bwue." He looked at Molly like she was stupid.

Molly smiled, "Yes, dear it is blue. But Poppy is using her wand okay?"

Severus frowned, but held still, long enough for Poppy to finish.

"So, you can correct this now, can't you?" Albus asked, worried, as he knew some potion's accidents were not easily corrected.

Poppy nodded, and waved her wand. Nothing happened, and she tried several more spells to no avail. Poppy, however, did not look concerned until the potions she magicked down his throat did nothing.

"Albus?" She asked. Albus tried several spells of his own, but they did not work either.

"Sit still." Poppy said softly to Severus.

"Albus, I think we'll have to wait for the potion to where off. It shouldn't take more than a day or so."

Albus sighed. "I guess I can keep him with me. He wouldn't want anyone to see him like this- especially the students. "

"Oh, careful!" Minerva explained.

Albus turned quickly to see Severus almost fall of the bed. Minerva quickly caught him, and settled him back.

Severus looked annoyed. "Down, I go down, Minerwa."

"Well, he at least recognizes certain people, so his memory hasn't been too affected. My guess is that the potion is affecting the way his emotions work."

Albus was about to respond when Severus reached out and grabbed his hat from his head. He turned to a giggling Severus, who was waving the hat around. "Staws!" he examined.

Minerva and the other two women laughed as Severus stuck the tip in his mouth and started drooling upon it.

"That should keep him busy, but maybe you should magic him a stuffed animal." Molly hinted.

Albus obliged and produced a dragon, which Severus quickly grabbed for.

"Thank you. Dwagon!" He exclaimed, waving it at Molly.

"Yes, good job, you're so smart!" Molly beamed, she seemed to enjoy Severus's antics.

Albus turned to Poppy, "How…old is he?"

"I would guess a toddler, two or three."

"Nowegian widgebawk!" Severus yelled, happily waving it around.

"A rather smart one at that." Minerva said.

Albus stooped to pick up his hat. "Good thing it's only a few days."

Severus grinned, "Tanks for dwagon, Awbus." He said, hopping down, and giving Albus the biggest hug ever.

"Aww!" The three witches exclaimed, and Albus could not help but smile, and hug back.

Albus did not think it would be hard at all to watch over Severus if he was this sweet.

Molly smiled and started giving Severus directions, along with Poppy, and Minerva turned to go and attend to her class and to get a sub for Severus.

And finally after the witches had finished their instructions they said good bye.

"Bye, bye!" He squealed, waving his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was a little scared of Albus at first. He wasn't sure why, but he also didn't like loud noises. Mummy and Daddy always yelled at him, and hurt him. But somehow he knew Albus's name, and that he wasn't going to hurt him. Albus was sitting at his desk, now, writing something. He had brought Severus to his office place, and told him not to touch the pretty, shiny things on his desk. Severus would have had no problem with this, but Albus had not given him anything else to play with. Severus did not want to get in trouble for playing, but Albus said he could. So that must mean there were some toys around, right? Albus seemed really busy with his writing things, so Severus did not think he would mind if he went over to the cabinet that had sparkly flasks. Maybe those were they toys Albus meant. He went over and opened the cabinet and pulled a flask down. It was full of really shiny colors. He sat down and wiggled the cap over- it was hard at first, but he got it open.

The colors were pretty, it was all rainbow-y and he wanted to get it out of the bottle. He tipped the flask over and poured it into his palm. The shiny colors spilled out fast, he had only wanted a little but now it spilled over to the floor. Severus thought it was very interesting how it made the color of the carpet change. It was so pretty. He clapped his hands and the ink splattered on his face, but he did not mind. The colors were pretty.

"Awbus, cowers awe pwetty! So pwetty!" He squealed, holding his hands up so he could see.

To his surprise Albus did not smile or laugh, but looked almost angry.

"Severus! No bad!" he said. He did not yell, but Severus did not like to be called bad, and started crying. Daddy did not like it when he cried, but he knew somehow Albus would not mind.

"Oh, please don't cry. I'm not mad." Albus said, coming over to him, and kneeling.

Severus thought for a second Albus might hit him, but all he did was take the flask from him and put it back.

"Severus, look at me." Albus said gently.

Severus obeyed, and tried to stop crying, but his lips still trembled.

"Okay, I do NOT want you to touch anything on my desk or in that cabinet, okay? I want you to ask me before you play with something that you think you shouldn't."

Severus nodded. He wanted to cry, why wouldn't Albus give him any toys to play with? Was he being bad?

"What's wrong Severus, I'm not mad."

"No toys." He said, wiping his face.

"Oh, I see. That's the problem. Let's fix that shall we, hmm?"

Severus watched, amazed, as Albus waved his wands and toys appeared. And Severus was really super happy when blocks appeared. He LOVED blocks. He clapped and went over to Albus and wrapped him in a huge hug.

"Tank you. I get dwagon to pway with me too?"

Albus laughed, and went and got him his dragon, and handed it to him.

"There you are. But before anything let's get that ink off of you." Albus said, pulling a handkerchief out.

Severus wiggled around as he wiped at his face. "NO!" he yelled, angrily. He would never yell at Daddy or Mummy, but he thought Albus would not be angry about it.

Albus frowned. Severus was annoyed, the ink wasn't even coming off, and Albus was being silly! He waved his wand at Severus, and Severus flinched. "No, bad spell" He yelled.

"I'm trying to get the ink off, dear. I'm not going to hurt you."

Severus frowned. He wanted to play, not sit here. He hugged his dragon tight and waited patiently, though.

"Hmmm, this isn't working. We'll have to wait for later to get this off. You play nicely with your dragon, okay?

Severus happily obliged and started building and talking to his dragon.

_Albus looked up when he heard Severus start talking. He could not help smiling, this was adorable. He had been a little annoyed with himself earlier, for not watching him closer. That rainbow ink had cost an arm and a leg. Not to mention his carpet was thoroughly stained. _

_He smiled as Severus came over to him, holding his dragon._

"_What is it, sweetie?" He asked, patting his head- carefully avoiding the ink he had managed to get in his hair. _

"_Whats dwagons name?" He asked._

"_You can name him whatever you want, silly." _

"_You know name, you maded him Awbus." _

_Albus sighed; Severus's logic did make sense though- to a toddler. _

"_Hmm, his name is," He looked around his office and thought._

_Severus gave him an annoyed look, "You take wong time, his name WAW!" _

"_Oh, it is?" Albus had no idea what Severus was saying."What is his name?"_

_He had to have Severus repeat it several times, and he still did not understand until Severus made a funny face, and pretended to have claws, "WAW!"_

"_Oh, Rawr!" Albus said, finally getting it._

"_Ya! WAW! What I sayed. You tiwed, need nap Awbus." He said, coming over to him and sitting on his lap._

_Albus hugged him tight, trying to avoid the ink. "I need the nap? I think YOU could use one." Albus said, noticing how Severus's head fell to his shoulder and his eyes drifted shut._

_Severus shook his head, "No, wide awake Awbus." He said spreading his arms wide. _

_Albus looked at the clock, it was almost supper time, and he did not think it would be wise to make Severus nap. He could just go to bed right after supper. _

"_Alright, but let's say we get some supper, hmm?"_

_Severus nodded fiercely," Yeah, Waw's tummy gwowled."_

_Albus had trouble deciphering the talk, but he thought it adorable. _

_He called a house elf, with Severus still on his lap, and asked for some supper to be brought. The elf returned with two plates of food, and set them down on the desk. _

"_Come now, let's set you down over here." Albus said, lifting the child (with the aid of magic) to a chair on the other side of the desk. _

"_WAW!" he demanded, and Albus quickly gave to dragon to the potion's master. _

_Albus cut up the chicken before handing it and the juice, to Severus. _

_Severus looked reluctant to eat, but finally after some coaxing, started to eat. _

_Albus followed suit, but noticed that Severus had only eaten a third or so of his food. _

"_Why aren't you eating, Severus."_

"_Full!" He said, sticking Rawr's tail in his mouth, and rubbing his eyes, sleepily. _

_Albus didn't think it was a big deal, Severus normally eat little. _

"_Awbus, Waw's tiwed."_


	4. Chapter 4

Rawr was tired, and wanted to go to bed. Severus told Albus, and he came over to him.

"First were going to have to get that ink off."

Severus shook his head no, but Albus still left the room. Severus was annoyed, he didn't like it when Albus left.

Severus continued to suck on Rawr's tail, when Albus came back.

"Come on." He said, holding out his hand.

Severus shook his head no, and lifted up his arms. He didn't want to walk. "Up."

Albus smiled, and came over, lifting him up. Severus kept a tight grip on Rawr, and leaned his head against Albus. Albus was nice, and didn't hit or yell.

"Why we go hewe, Awbus? Go bed, Waw is tired." Severus was confused, why had Albus taken him to the bathroom?

"You need a bath."

Severus was angry, he didn't a bath.

"No, go bed Awbus." He wiggled free from Albus and sat on the floor glaring up at him, and shaking his head.

To his annoyance, Albus ignored him and started to undress him.

"NO! Awbus bad! No!" he yelled kicking at him, flailing his arms.

"Severus stop!"

_Albus was getting a little frustrated. He had not yelled, but he had spoken firmly. He did not was Severus to start crying, and was glad when he just yelled louder, instead of crying._

_Finally Albus just magicked the clothes off. He needed to get the ink off before it permanently stained Severus's skin and hair. _

_Severus, however, was not making it easy. When he tired lifting the man up he screamed bloody murder, and kicked his legs, which just so happened to kick his sensitive area._

_Albus went down, and groaned, and Severus fell to the floor- hitting his head. He started crying really loudly now, and saying un-comprehensible things._

"_Scawy!" Was all Albus could decipher, of the garbled words. _

_He sighed, "Severus, that ink HAS to come off!" _

"_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He squealed kicking. _

Severus was scared, and he knew he shouldn't yell at Albus, but he knew he would not get hit for it.

"Awbus, scawy!" He sobbed, rubbing his eyes. "No go undew watew! No hot watew! Pwease, I be good." He begged.

"What are you talking about?" Albus looked confused. Severus tried to explain, but he didn't know a lot of words. He pointed at the tub.

"No, No!" He shook his head wildly. He was scared. Baths burned the skin, and hurt your throat when you went under and couldn't breathe. He really really didn't want too. He had thought Albus was nice.

_Albus sighed, and mustering all his energy and patience, he lifted up the professor and held him down in the water._

Severus screamed as he sank into the water. He kicked and flailed until he finally realized the water was not burning him. He still trembled and held perfectly still, not daring to move. He did not want Albus to get mad and dunk him under,

"Here, Rawr wants to come in with you." Albus was smiling, and seemed to not be mad, so he carefully reached out with his hand and grabbed his dragon and held him tightly.

"Hey it's okay, see the water is nice." Albus was smiling and talking softly. That must mean Albus was not mad at him.

"Here, let's get some bubbles!" Albus said, and waved his wand.

Severus squealed as the tub filled with blue bubbles. "Bwue bwue bwue!" He yelled, clapping.

"Yes, you like blue don't you?" Albus said, smiling.

"Is my favowite!" He said, smacking the bubbles around.

Severus was having fun, for the first time he was not afraid being in the tub. Albus even let him play with the bubbles. He only got a little scared when Albus put stuff in his hair, and told him to lean back.

"No, Awbus, no go undew!" he begged. Albus was being nice, why did he want to put him under? "I beed good!"

"Don't worry, I won't put you under. I promise."

Severus was scared, but Albus hadn't been mean yet, so he leaned back and let Albus was that stuff out of his hair. Severus hugged Rawr tight, and was happy when all that stuff was out.

_Albus relaxed as he finally had gotten Severus completely clean. He let the man play with the bubbles and his dragon for a little while, while he magicked some pajamas up. _

"_Come on now, up you go." He said, lifting him out, and wrapping him in a towel. The man clung to the little dragon as Albus helped him dress again. _

"_There we go." He said. "All clean."_

_Severus leaned into him, "Waw is tiwed, so tiwed Awbus." He whined. _

_The boy was clearly tired, but remembering Molly's advice he asked, "Do you have to go potty?"_

_The man looked annoyed but shook his head yes. _

_Albus waited patiently for the man to finish then picked him up, and carried him to the spare bedroom. _

_Tucking him beneath the blankets, the potions master reached up and hugged Albus tightly. _

"_Niwght, Awbus, you wead stowy for Waw? He wikes stowys" Albus smiled, the man was giving him the cutest puppy-dog eyes. But it was not necessary- he would read to Severus without that. _

_He started reading but half way through he noticed the man had fallen asleep. Smiling he left the room. Severus was so cute in his present state. _


	5. Chapter 5

Severus awoke. He was very crabby, and he was wondering why he was not in his rooms. He was very confused, and he shuffled slowly out of the room, and into Albus's rooms. He found the older Wizard sitting at his desk. He frowned as the old wizard smiled at him.

"Why, good morning, cutie!" Albus smiled.

Severus gave him the death glare. "What the bloody hell did you just call me?"

Albus gave him a puzzled look. "Ah, I see the potion wore off."

"What?" Albus was being weird. "Why was I in your room?"

_Albus looked at the man calmly and started to explain slowly._

"_What do you mean, potions accident?" Severus looked annoyed. "No one saw me did they?" The potions master looked even more annoyed. _

"_No, only Molly, Minerva and Poppy."_

"_Hungry." The potions master said, sitting down at the desk._

_Albus looked confused. Perhaps the potion had not completely cleared off. _

"_Alrighty, let's get some breakfast, shall we?"_

Severus nodded. He was hungry, and didn't feel like going down to the great hall. "Waffles."

"Hmm, it seems the house elf has brought us some nice pan-cakes instead." Albus said, putting the plate down in front of him.

Severus frowned, but eat the pancakes. He was hungry.

"Albus, I'm going down to my rooms, bye."

"Okay, I'll be down to check up on you later.

Severus gave him the death glare. "I do NOT require being checked- up on Albus. Good day."

He turned to leave, Albus was irritating him- he was acting as if Severus was a toddler.

"Severus, you've been hit by an emotion-altering potion, and until I am sure that it has completely worn off, I'll be popping in every now and then." Albus sounded firm.

Severus lost him composure, "NO!" He said, stomping his foot. He was immediately embarrassed.

"This is exactly what I mean, Severus."

"I don't need checking up on, Awbus!" He blushed angrily as he slurred the name.

"Severus, calm yourself please. Why don't you go downstairs to your rooms and take a nice relaxing day off?"

"I have to go teach, Albus." He said exasperated.

"You won't be teaching today, Severus. I'm sorry, but-"

"Can't tell me what to do Awbus!" He yelled.

_Severus was glaring at him but Albus remained firm. "Severus, this is for your own good. It's to save you from embarrassment. You are not going to teach today. That is final."_

_Albus watched shocked as Severus jumped up and down angrily. _

"_Yes!" _

_Albus shook his head, "Severus, you need to calm down."_

_Albus relaxed a bit as Severus took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll just read." _

"_Good idea."_

Severus was annoyed, he was in his room reading, but he should be teaching. He had been reading for several hours now, and he was getting more annoyed. He wasn't really sure why he was getting annoyed, but he didn't dwell on that.

A sudden craving for food took over; to be more exact, candy. He went over to his huge candy drawers- yes; he had a whole drawer for candy. He reached in now and started- and an hour later he had devoured ten chocolate frogs, and muggle candy. The muggle candy was along the lines of a whole bad of jolly ranchers, two bags of m&m's. Three crunch bars, ten cookies, and four Twinkies, and three big luaghy taffies. He topped it all off five huge pixie sticks. It was the best lunch he had ever had. And now he was feeling full of energy, like he wanted to run around in circles.

_Albus had decided now was the time to go check on Severus. It was around lunch time, and if the potion had not worn completely off the potion's master might forget to eat. Going down through the halls to Severus's rooms, (As the childish Severus hated loud noises), he opened the door, to his surprise and chagrin, Severus was sitting on the floor. Surrounded, of course, in empty candy wrappers, and covered completely in floo powder. He also had some very sharp scalpels and was now stabbing at his boots. With them still on. Albus panicked, the man was sure to stab himself._

"_What are you DOING?" He yelled, shocked. He ran over to the younger wizard and yanked the scalpels from him. "No, Severus- BAD!" _

_The potion's master looked scared at the raised voices and started to tear up. "I pway with shiny shiny sticks!" He explained, "Waw pway to." He gestured at his dragon. _

_Albus wanted to throttle the younger man- but took a deep breath. He knelt down to look in his eyes._

Severus had no idea why Albus yelled at him, and Albus kneeled he flinched, he thought Albus wa going to hit him.

"Severus, it's okay. I'm not going to hit you.'

Severus peeked out through his fingers. "Waw and I jus pway, Awbus" he explained.

"Severus, I am not mad at you, but were going to go back to my office for while. Come on, up you go." Albus said standing up, and holding out his hand.

Severus stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Were going to take the floo, okay?" Albus asked.

Severus was not really sure what that meant, but he clutched Rawr and went over to grab Albus's hand.

Flooing, Severus decided, was not fun. It was loud, and you banged your elbows.

"No fwoo again. BAD, bad bad." He told Albus, clutching the dragon. "waw not wike at awl!" He yelled.

Albus chuckled, "Don't fret dear, we shant be taking the floo again."

Severus was annoyed, and mad at Albus. Flooing was scary, and all he did was laugh?

Severus went over to where his blocks were, and started to build a tower, he was having lots of fun. Mummy and Daddy never let him play, but Albus did.

_Albus looked at the time, Molly had told him that young children should have naps at this time. But judging by the amount of candy on Severus's face, getting the child to nap would not be easy. He did not, however, want to deal with a crabby childish Severus. _

_He walked over to the potions master and crouched. "Hey Severus. That is a VERY nice tower, but you and Rawr are going to have a nap right now okay?" He said. He had expected the child to comply, as he always did._

"_No, wanna pway Awbus, not tiwed. At awll." He yelled._

_Albus saw the boy rubbing his eyes, the sugar rush would have worn off by now. _

'_Severus." He said sternly, grabbing the boy's hand, firmly. "You are taking a nap.."_

_The professor frowned at him, and clutched the dragon tighter. "Why, so mean? I beed goowd." He accused, tears falling._

_Albus sighed; the puppy eyes were not fair at all. But he was simply not dealing with a crabby child._

"_Severus, you can play after your nap. Come now, Rawr is tired, he wants to lie down with you." He coaxed._

_The boy sighed, and rolled his eyes, but finally got up, and allowed Albus to put him to bad. _


	6. Chapter 6

Severus woke up and was more than annoyed t find a dummy in his mouth. He stormed out of the room and glared at the head master, brandishing the dummy.

"What the hell is this, Albus?" He spat angrily.

"Why, it is a dummy, Severus."

Severus glared harder, "You KNOW what I meant."

He was getting annoyed at waking up in the headmaster's office.

"Very well. You see Severus; you have the tendency to suck on your dragon's tail or fingers when you sleep. You also have the habit of getting into dirty things- like floo powder. As I didn't want you ingesting those things, I swapped your fingers for a dummy."

The headmaster sounded as if this was completely normal, and it was not. "I'm not a baby, and stop bringing me here Albus, I can watch myself!" He spat.

The headmaster smiled, "I beg to differ, when I came to check up on you, you were almost at the pint of severing your toes off with a scalpel."

Severus blushed angrily. "I knew what I was doing!" he lied.

"Is that so?" The headmaster asked a bemused look upon his face.

"This isn't funny." He hissed.

"No, I agree, I was quite worried when I saw you like that."

Severus was getting annoyed, "Stop it! You're being annoying! "The headmaster just rambled on his eccentric ramblings.

"That was not my intention, I apologize." The headmaster folded his hands together on his desk.

Severus stomped his foot, and turned toward the door.

"Stop, Severus. You are not going anywhere."

_Severus, as he had expected, turned to glare at him._

"_I'm GOING to my rooms to read, as YOU won't LET me teach!"_

_Albus was getting annoyed, he had had a nap, why was he so crabby?_

"_Severus, you engage in some very dangerous behavior when your mind switches. I don't want you alone. You can either stay HWRE or in the hospital wind. The potion obviously hasn't worn off completely._

"_You can't tell me what do! I'm of age!" The man yelled, crossing his arms._

"_Severus, you are not able to care for yourself right now. So I am. You need to calm yourself." Albus said firmly, trying to stop a power struggle from occurring. _

"_I'm leaving." Severus insisted, going to the door. _

"_It's locked, dear. As I said you need to calm yourself. You are acting rather crabby. Didn't your nap make you feel good, hmm?"_

_Albus thought he was being calming._

"_Not a child Awbus!" He screamed, kicking the door. "Unlock the door!" he demanded._

_Albus sighed, he had no plans on unlocking the door, he was not going to let Severus accidentally hurt himself. _

"_Severus, enough."He said firmly._

_Apparently Severus did not share the same sentiment. _

_He sank to floor with his arms crossed and glared._

"_You're an ass." He muttered._

_Albus was a little offended, but he remembered Severus was not himself. He also remembered he wanted to establish rules and guidelines for Severus. If he was going to be with the younger man for a while, he was going to be listened too._

"_Young men, what was that?" he asked._

_Severus drew his kneed up ad put his head in his lap. He refused to answer._

_Albus got up and walked over to him, and kneeled._

"_Severus Tobias Snape. Look at me, this instance."_

_The boy stubbornly shook his head._

"_Don't like you." The boy muttered, sounding teary. _

"_Severus, look at me. Now! You have three seconds." He said firmly but not rough. _

_The boy shook his head again, and kicked out angrily, catching Albus in the gut._

"_No!" _

_Albus lost his cool and yanked the younger man up. It was time to establish authority. He hated doing it, but with his other hand, he smacked the potions master on the bottom. He did not do it hard, and he only did it once, but Severus burst into tears, and sank to the floor, lying face down on the carpet._

_Albus felt guilty, he did not like making him cry. _

_He knelt down and touched the boy's back._

"_Severus, I am sorry, but you need to listen and calm down." He said gently. : You may not talk that way, or hit."_

_The boy just scooted away, still crying. _

_Albus sighed; he was just going to let the boy pout it out. He was not going to give the naughty boy any attention. _

Severus lie on the ground for awhile, angry. Albus was mean, he shouldn't have smacked him. He hated how he was crying like a child, and he hated how he wanted to go to Albus for a hug. He couldn't fight the strong urge though and sat up, wiping his eyes.

The head master looked over. "Feeling ready to talk, now?" He asked.

Severus nodded, and went over to the desk, but instead of sitting like he usually did, he went over to the headmasters lap. He was embarrassed by the action, but before he could get up, the headmaster hugged him tightly.

"Are we all calm now?" The older wizard asked, stroking his hair.

Severus nodded, and stuck his thumb in his mouth. He leaned heavily against the headmaster. He was happy that Albus was not mad at him.

"Severus no, don't milk your thumb."

Severus glared, and turned his head away.

"Here" Severus blushed as the headmaster stuck a dummy in his mouth. It was embarrassing, but it DID calm him. He sat on the older wizards lap for a while, enjoying the warmth.

_Albus let the boy get up, when he started to wiggle down. _

"_I pway wit blocks?" He asked._

_Albus nodded, "Of course. You and Rawr can go play." He allowed. _

_He watched as the boy went and grabbed the dragon from the floor and started to build a tower. It seemed as if more often than not, he was in a childish state. Albus did not mind watching over the wizard, but if the potion did not wear off soon, he would have to find someone to watch the younger man._

_He chuckled as the blocks feel and Severus clapped, "All go downnnnnnnnn!" he said dramatically. _

_The boy could have easily been an actor. _


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was sitting down at Albus's desk getting ready to eat. He watched as the older man put a plate in front of him, and eagerly grabbed for a spoon.

"Ham!" he told Albus, and Rawr. He liked ham, but not the peas that were on his plate.

"Yes, good boy. So smart, aren't you." Albus said, setting a cup in front of him.

Severus smiled, he liked being called smart. Instead of stupid and bad.

Severus eat a whole bunch, and he drank ALL his juice. So he wasn't sure why Albus told him to "Eat some more."

He was full, and he had eat a lot more than he did at home. Why was Albus being so insistent?

"We is full. Sooo full!" He explained.

"But you've only eaten half your plate. Don't you want more?"

"No, no. full. So full." He explained.

Albus sighed, but he didn't make him eat any more.

"You pway bwocks with me and Waw?" He asked.

"Of course."

Severus was happy, Mummy and Daddy never played with him.

_Albus smiled, the younger man was cute as a child. He was also very smart. _

"_This one is wed." He said, brandishing a block at Albus._

"_Good job! What is this one?" He asked holding up a blue block._

"_That one is bwue! Bwue, it is bwue!" _

"_Very good! And what is this one?" _

"_Bwue!" He yelled. _

_Albus frowned, and held the green block closer. "No, try again. Its gre." He said giving a hint._

"_Bwue!" The child insisted._

"_No Severus, it's green." He said kindly._

_The potions master frowned. "Bwue!" He insisted, and then pointed to outside the window, "Twee leaves are bwue. Grass bwue." He insisted. _

_Albus clearly saw that he was not going to win, and dropped the subject, green did not exist to Severus at this moment. _

_He let Severus play for a moment more, than stood up, "Time for bed."_

_The boy frowned, and looked sad, but nodded. "Kay." _

_The boy toddled over to Albus, and lifted his arms. Albus scooped him up and carried him to the extra bedroom. Thinking of how Severus could hardly walk when he was in this state._

Severus glared, he did not like being told what to do, but he nodded at the long list Albus was giving him. He hated that stupid potion, for doing this to him.

"Do you understand?"

Severus was upset but he nodded again. This was completely unfair, why couldn't Albus or Poppy figure out something to make the effects go away? Was it really that hard.

"I don't see why I have to stay here, when I am in my adult mind." He pointed out, carefully hoping that Albus would agree with him.

Albus just gave him a look. "I have already explained that to you. You switch minds at the blink of an eye. I it would be unsafe for you to be alone until we are sure the effects have worn off."

Severus was irritated. Along with being made to stay in Albus's rooms, he had to listen to Albus. If Albus told him to do something, he had to listen- even if he was in his adult mind.

"What about Order meetings and Death Eater meetings?" Severus asked, there was no way he could miss those.

Albus sighed, "Well, I suppose we'll just have to hope for the best. Even in your state I don't think Voldemort will replace you. You are much too valuable to him. As for the Order meetings, I will just fill you in later."

"That's not fair! Why should I have to miss the meetings, I'll stay in my adult mind!" Severus was getting angrier.

"Do you want to run the risk off switching over in front of that many people, Severus?" Albus asked, kindly.

Severus blushed angrily. "No." He spat.

"Then I think that settles that. Why don't you go read until nap time?"

Severus glared daggers, he would go read, but he would not nap if he was still in his adult mind. Again he cursed the potion and its effects. He did not like to be treated like a child.

_Albus sat, doing paper work, keeping an eye on the time. He was a tad worried about the upcoming nap-time. Severus would fight it tooth and nail. He was very stubborn, and he was more than likely already crabby. He signed his name on a sheet of parchment and then went to check up on his ward. He wanted to see if he had switched, because if he had, Albus would have to bring him out here to play. _

_Opening the door, he saw Severus holding a book in his lap, hunched over it. He looked up when Albus came in. His eyes looked really tired, and droopy._

"_What?" He asked, trying to glare, but unsuccessful._

"_Tell me what book you're reading, Severus." He said coming over and sitting down on the bed beside him. The younger man flashed the book at him, and he read the title. _

"_Oh, interesting." Albus had read that book many times. It had a full list of ingredients, and there properties._

"_Are you looking for something specific?" _

"_Obviously."_

"_By that I sssume you mean you want something to reverse this potions effect."_

"_Obviously." _

_Albus chuckled," is that all you can say?" _

_Severus gave him a slay look, "Evidently"_

_Albus chuckled, "Clearly." _

"_Plainly."_

"_Undoubtedly" _

"_Indubitably." _

_Albus smiled, "I think you win this round." _

"_Of course." _

"_Smart alec. " Albus laughed, grabbing the book from him. "Time for a nap." He said._

_As expected Severus glared. "No, I'm not a child right now." _

"_I can see that, but I do not want a crabby toddler later on. So to avoid that I would like you to nap." Albus said firmly._

"_Why? I won't be crabby."_

"_You most certainly will. At least lay back, Severus." _

_Severus sighed, and rolled his eyes, but did as asked. _

"_Thank you, I will come and get you when nap time is done." _

_Severus just turned away from him, and pulled the blankets over his head. _


	8. Chapter 8

Severus woke up, irritated that he had fallen asleep. It had only been for a minute but still he had not wanted to give into Albus, but had. He frowned and pushed the stupid dragon to the floor, irritated at the fact that it had somehow wound up with him. He opened the door and glared at Albus.

"Good afternoon," The headmaster chuckled, "Are you ready for some lunch?"

Severus frowned, "No." he said crossing his arms.

The headmaster raised an eyebrow.

"Why was that stupid dragon with me? I only closed my eyes for a minute."

Albus smiled, which irritated him. "I thought you might like him. Come and sit." Albus said. Severus frowned but sat- only because he wanted to though. He glared at the plate in front of him.

"I'm not hungry." He pointed out.

Albus frowned. "Surely you can manage to eat a little."

Severus glared. "I said I'm not hungry."

Albus sighed. "Did you nap at all, Severus?"

"No."

Albus sighed. "I think you should take a bite or two Severus."

Severus stamped his foot. "I. Am. Not. Hungry." He said slowly.

"Well then, it seems we have reached an impasse. "

Severus frowned, and rolled his eyes, he was irritated.

"Severus I want you to eat." Albus said firmly.

Severus crossed his arms, and shook his head slowly. "I want you to leave me alone." He retorted.

Albus gave him a look, but then softened the expression. "Severus, I am not asking."

Severus looked into piercing blue eyes- they were firm and serious.

"I'm not hungry." He yelled.

"I think you could manage to eat, regardless." Albus insisted, sounding a little annoyed.

Severus glared, but took a bite of the grilled cheese. Albus was bossy, and annoying.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?' Albus asked kindly.

"I only did it so you would shut up." He pointed out.

Albus frowned. "I find that very rude."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Terribly Sorry." He smirked.

Albus frowned, and was about to speak when Severus pushed the plate away.

"I'm full." He said resolutely.

Albus just sighed, so Severus got up from the table and went to go and read.

He really was hungry, but he wasn't going to go eat because Albus wanted him too. He had candy however, in his temporary room. He smiled and sat on the bed, digging into a huge bag of skittles and chugging down Monster. Muggles really knew how to make good food. He loved the way the energy drink made him feel.

_Albus had finally given up on trying to get Severus to eat, and so had let him go off into his room. To, no doubt read. It wasn't worth arguing over. He set to doing some paperwork, pile after pile. It seemed endless, but it had to be done. While he was finishing signing his name on a parchment, he looked up and out the window. The sun was low in the sky. Albus was surprised; time had gotten away from him. He quickly remembered his ward- he had not checked up on him in hours. He verbally kicked himself for being so foolish, and opened the bedroom door._

_A frown quickly took on his face. Severus was sitting on his bed, containers and bags of muggle-esqu candy strewn all over. _

_The man looked up at him. "You didn't knock." He accused a frown on his face._

"_What on earth have you been DOING?" asked Albus, a tad sharply._

_The younger Wizards eyes widened but then went to slits. "Huh?"_

_Albus could hardly contain his irritation. Severus knew what Albus meant. Severus and the bed were strewn with purple, sparkly ink. How the man had gotten hold of Albus's favorite ink, was beyond him. And how the potions master had managed to completely mess the room up was also a mystery. _

"_What did you do?" Albus was confused; Severus seemed to be in his adult mind- why was he acting so weird._

"_I only switched for a few minutes, I don't know what happened." Instead of a frown on his face, Severus had a pout. _

_Albus softened his voice. "It's my fault; I should have been more attentive."_

"_I don't need a babysitter." The black-haired mans arms were crossed._

_Albus moved into the room and picked up the empty ink flask. _

"_Let's not argue, why don't you go and try to get that ink off, while I clean up in here?'_

_Severus nodded, to his relief, and went out the door._

_Albus frowned as soon as the door closed. Magic would not get the ink off the bed. He sighed and conjured a rag and spent the next hour and a half scrubbing the ink off and out. Severus was not at fault however. _

_He opened the door, looking forward to eating some nice supper with Severus, only to see that the professor had not even washed up. This ink, in particular, would stain the skin. And it would take years for it to fade, if left on that long. _

_Albus lost his temper, and stormed passed Severus, who was sitting at the desk._

_He stormed into the bathroom, and starting filling to tub up. Bubbles and steam rose up from the tub. He was prepared to grab the man and throw him in- clothes and all. But he forced himself to take a deep breath and count to ten. It was not Severus's fault._

_There was a knock at the door, and Albus turned as Severus walked in._

_Large black eyes looked at him. "You mad at me?" Severus asked quietly. _

_Albus smiled. "No, I'm just a tad tired." He lied._

_Suspicion replaced the fear in Severus's eyes. "You're taking a bath?" _

_Albus frowned, Severus seemed to be in the middle of switching over, or something along the lines._

"_No, dear - you are." He said it firmly._

_The potions master shook his head. "I don't need to be given a bath!" He yelled indignant._

"_I am quite aware of that. But you can bathe yourself." Albus said. _

_Severus momentarily looked scared, but quickly hid the fact. "No."_

_Albus was getting suspicious, "What do you mean no? You know that the ink will stain." _

_Severus shook his head fiercely. "No, I'll use a cloth to get it off."_

_Albus was starting to see the problem. "You know as well as I that that will not work."_

_Severus put a hand on the door knob._

_Albus had to confirm his theory. "Are you scared?" _


	9. Chapter 9

Severus shook his head no; he would not admit that he feared the water. He even hated to admit it to himself. But every time he even came close to water, his blood ran cold. It always brought him back to his past. A past filled with scalding water, and big arms holding him under the darkness. Or big scary lakes in Albanian forests, when all sorts of horrible things grabbed at your ankles- all the while your mother stood by and laughed. Water was evil; water contained only hurt and darkness. He knew he should not fear it like he did, but this was the few things he could not contain or block out. He had tried to force himself to get near water, to even touch a tub full of it, but always he was unable. All these years he had been forced to wash himself in secret, with rags and his hair in the sink. The only reason his hair stayed greasy was the constant brewing.

Albus gave him a look, and it was clear to Severus that he did not believe him one bit. "Severus, it is quite okay if you are. We all have things we fear. But this is one you must conquer." Albus was talking kindly, but Severus could not vanish the fear that had set it.

"I'm not afraid." The lie seemed weak, even to his own ears. He tightened his grip on the knob; he would run if he had too.

"Severus, it's okay. Everything will be fine." Albus was saying.

Severus saw that he looked sincere, but fear gripped him tighter. "I don't w ant too." He said, feebly. "You can't make me." He lashed out, stronger.

Albus had a frown on his face, but Severus did not care.

"It's just a little tiny bit of water Severus. It can't hurt you." Albus coaxed.

_Albus tried very hard to coax Severus into bathing, but the harder he tried, Severus looked closer to bolting. As it was, the man stood ridged and stiff. _

_Albus slowly stepped closer to him and the man shut his eyes- childlike. _

"_I don't want to." The boy seemed close to panicking. _

_Albus sighed, he did not want to do what he was about to, but there was no other way. The ink would stain the man's skin and go to his blood stream. _

_He hated himself for doing it but he lunged forward and grabbed the potions master, in a tight grasp/ hug. He did it firmly, so that it did not hurt the man, but did not let him escape._

"_I don't want to!" He screamed._

_Albus sighed._

Severus panicked and kicked and struggled- all in vain. Once he realized that he was soon to be in water, he went frigid- fear held him captive. He could not even yell out that he didn't want to. He closed his eyes tight- hating Albus and wanting to scream. He was tired- why couldn't he go to bed instead?

He whimpered, "I'll be good." He begged.

Albus just patted him on the head softly. "Severus, this isn't a punishment."

Severus did not believe him, water was always a punishment. Water always hurt.

With his eyes still closed shut, he felt himself being lifted into the air, and soon water was around him.

He freaked out. He could not help it. He lashed out like a caged animal. Wild, and scared. He kicked and bit, sending water flying everywhere. He even smacked at Albus. But it was not working, strong hands held him tight in the water. He could not help it he screamed. Again and Again and again, fighting with everything he had. But he was soon tireded out, and could only struggle feebly. He was going to get burned and go under- suffocate. And Albus was the one making him. Why? He had not been that unagreable. Was it because of the ink? He went still and kept his eyes shut. Minutes seemed to flash by fast.

"Severus? Severus? Look, open your eyes." Albus said softly.

Severus hesitatingly opened his eyes, if he didn't he would go under longer. His sight was created by large bubbles, green and silver. Bubbles? The water smelled good, like pine. He shook but Albus patted him on the head again.

"See, the water is nice." Albus said softly.

Severus did not believe him. He shook his head, frantically.

"If the water was going to hurt you, wouldn't it do so already?"

Severus widened his eyes at the logic. He was still a tad suspicious (his mother and father would play tricks on him, changing warm baths to blistering) but he uncrossed his arms and let them fall. Albus was not the kind to play tricks.

He was hesitantly hopeful. The water did not burn or hurt. It did not make him cold. It was just right. The water did not give him odd rashes, and Albus had not dunked him yet.

He reached out a careful arm and felt the bottom of the tub- the whole tub. He moved around carefully, feeling for drop offs of surprise hot spots. He found no such thing however, and sat back down in the middle- satisfied, at least for the moment.

_Albus sighed with relief as the man finally sank back down in the middle. It has taken several smacks to his face and bites, but it was worth it. Even though Severus was still stiff and looked scared, he was no longer screaming bloody murder. Which a relief to his ears, a happy one._

_Albus tried to get the younger man to relax. "It's okay, see I told you."_

_Severus just nodded. "No tricks?" He asked._

"_No tricks at all." Albus confirmed. _

_The potions master gave him a suspicious look, but said nothing._

_Albus did not want to embarrass the wizard but had to ask. "You can do the rest by yourself, correct?"_

_To Albus's shock the man shook his head fast, and furious._

"_Don't leave!" he yelled, wit panic in his voice._

"_I thought you might like some privacy." Albus pointed out._

"_What if I go under? Stay, please." His voice was the weakest Albus had ever it. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Albus decided then, that he would not leave. He wanted to help his ward get past this irrational fear._

_He could do that by scaring the potions master- even a little fear and the gig would be up._

"_I'll stay, okay. Don't fret."_

"_Not fretting." He pouted._

_Albus smile and started to move._

_The potions master noticed quickly. "You said you'd stay." He accused._

_Albus smiled kindly. "Don't worry, I'm only going to sit upon the toilet lid, is that okay?" He asked._

_Fear showed in the black haired mans eyes, and Albus could tell that it was not okay._

"_Here," he conjured s stool, and moved it to the side of the huge tub, "there we go." _

_Albus was grateful when the fear went from his wards face. _

_Wanting to keep him in his comfort zone, Albus started the word game. "Nice."_

"_What is?"_

_Albus smiled. "The game, it's your turn,"_

_Severus smirked, "Admirable."_

"_Charming."_

"_Beautiful."_

_Albus picked up a cloth, and some special ink-removing goo, and started to clean Severus's ink patches off. But since he was so engrossed in the game, it went unnoticed._

"_Pleasing."_

"_Pleasurable." The young professor looked smug._

"_Desirable."_

"_Friendly." _

"_Good one, Severus." _

_Albus rubbed at a particular tough spot. Severus pulled away and glared._

"_Ow! What you do that for?" His voice was starting to slip._

"_Oh, quite sorry. I was just working on a very stubborn patch of ink. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_The boy nodded, "Okay." _

_Allbus sighed, relieved. He continued to scrub at the patches until they came off. Ad he was scrubbing, however, the man kept fidgeting. _

"_Can you sit still, please?" He asked kindly._

"_I pway in water."_

_Albus sighed, his luck had run out._

"_Yes, you can play for a bit. Then we shall wash your hair. Do you want Rawr?" He asked. _

"_Ya! Want Waw in watew." The boy squealed, splashing. _

_Albus smiled, and with a wave of the wand conjured the dragon._

"_Here you are." _

_The boy quickly grabbed the toy animal, and put him in the water._

_For the next ten minutes the younger man talked to the dragon while Albus sat and watched._

"_See Waw water is gooood. Good water with Awbus." The boy was clearly engaged in the water._

Severus liked the water. At least when Albus was there, this water didn't hurt or make him cry. And it was full of pretty colors.

"What it?" He asked Albus, picking up some bubbles and waving them at him.

"Bubbles." Albus said, slowly.

"Bubba's/" he yelled.

Albus laughed. "yes, very good."

Severus smiled, Albus was nice.

"Bwue and gray!" he sang, happily.

Albus laughed, "Yes, blue and gray."

Severus and Waw really liked the water. " I wike water a lot." He laughed.

"Yes, I can certainly see that. But now it's time to clean your hair. Which one of these would you like?" Albus flashed two bottles at him, with the lids off. Severus crept closer and sniffed, they smelled good.

"Yummy!"

"Not for eating, dear. For your hair. Do you want blueberry, or orange?"

Severus liked them both, but likes the Blue on e better.

"Bwue!" he yelled.

_It was clear to Albus what color the younger wizard favored as a child. _

"_Blueberry it is, then." He started to put a little tiny drop on the black hair, going slow._

"_I want doo." Severus said._

_Albus chuckled, he could not see the harm in it. _

"_Hold out your hand."_

_When he complied he put a whole bunch in them. To his dismay the potion's master clapped and shampoo went everywhere._

"_No, no, no," He scolded gently." It goes in your hair."_

_The boy frowned. "Sowwy." _

"_no, no. It's okay. Here, try again." _

_This time, thankfully, the blueberry concoction went on his head._

"_Careful now, don't get it in your eyes." He carefully helped his ward smooth it in._

"_Bwue." Came the sleepy reply._

_Albus wanted to go quickly, it was clear that Severus was very tired._

"_Okay now, I need you to lay back." He said nicely._

_He did not expect what happened next. _

_A hand shot oat and hit his arm. "Nooo! I beed goowd. NO go undew. Sowwy!" _

_Severus had gone completely crazy. _

"_No, no. Not under. Just lean back, shhh."_

_His gentle words did not help any, the man started bawling._

"_Don wanna!" He screamed._

_Albus reached over and hugged the boy tight, letting his cry. _

"_Here, let's do like instead." He conjured a big cup over. _

_Severus loosened his grasp and sank back in the middle of the tub. "Do wha?" He asked, suspicious._

"_I want you to hold Rawr, and I want you to close your eyes, and keep them closed real tight? Can you do that?"_

_The wizard nodded, goop dripping from his hair. "Why?"_

"_I'm going to pour this on your head, and it'll get the goop out."_

"_kay," The boy hugged his dragon tight, "Keep eyes closeded Waw." He said, in a firm voice._

_Albus was finally able to wash the shampoo out, along with the ink. Satisfied he smiled._

"_Okay, were all done." He said, rubbing the boys head._

"_Allllllllllllllllll done?" The boy asked._

"_Yes." Albus confirmed._

_The boy opened his eyes, and touched his head._

_His eyes widened. "Feel smooth." He said, yawning._

_Albus chuckled, "I think it's time to get out now, hmmm."_

_The boy shook his head, but did not pull away as Albus lifted him out and wrapped a towel around him._

"_Let's get you nice and dry, hmmm?"_

_Albus turned for only a second to drain the tub, but when he turned back a confused look was on Severus's face. _

"_Albus?"_

_Albus sighed, What was with all the random switching over today? It was quite inconvenient. _

"_I want to sleep." _

"_Yes, I know. Soon." Albus placated. "Here put these on."_

_Severus shook his head no._

"_Severus, you have to put your pajamas on._

"_NO! I want black." He demanded._

_Albus was no longer in the mood to argue. He was very angry with himself. He had known that Severus should have napped, and still he had not made him._

_It was time to establish that he made the rules,_

"_You can wear your black pajamas tomorrow night. Tonight we are wearing the blue."_

_Severus shook his head no and sank to the floor, sitting with his arms closed._

_Albs counted to ten, and kept himself from yelling. _

_He made up his mind, and picked up the green bottoms. He then lifted Severus's feet in the air and had the bottoms on and his underwear on, in a quick minute. _

_He was starting on the shirt when Severus started to wiggle and yell._

"_Stop it, I'm an adult."_

_Albus did not listen to the whines, and firmly pushed Severus down and started to button the shirt. It was not easy with Severus kicking and flailing but he managed._

_He stood up and held out a hand. "Come now, it's time for bed."_

_The younger man started crying, hard. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Albus sighed; he had not meant to upset him so greatly. Thinking he had switched over to a child's mind he knelt down and hugged the crying youth. _

_Albus was surprised however to find that the man was not in his child mind. _

"_I wanted black pajama." He wailed. _

_The correct English and grammar hinted Albus that this was n adult- well kind of._

"_I know, but remember what we talked about? I have some rules, and I would like you to follow them."_

_Severus just wiped at his eyes and hugged Albus. _

_Albus wrapped his arms around Severus and rubbed his back, comfortingly. _

"_It's okay now, Shhh."_

_For the next ten minutes or so Albus continued to murmur softly._

"_Come now," Albus said, lifting the boy up and setting him on his feet, "Let's go and talk for a bit."_

"_I in trouble?"_

"_No, no. I just want to talk."_

_Albus lead the boy to his office and sat down._

_To his surprise, Severus did not sit in his own chair, but chose to sit in Albus's lap. He laid his newly-washed head against his chest._

"_I'm sorry." He said, wiping at tears _

"_I know I know. It's okay, I am not angry.' He patted the boys head._

"_I want to be back to normal again." He whined._

"_I know. I know. I've been working on it. I promise."_

_The boys nodded, and yawned._

"_I'm hungry."_

_Albus smiled a little. "I should think so. Perhaps you should have eaten when I told you to."_

_The younger man frowned heavily, and buried his face in Albus's robes. _

"_No, no. It's okay, I'm not mad at you." Albus rubbed circles on the boys back. "Here, you'll have a nice supper and then to bed with you."_

_Severus nodded, and when a house elf arrived with a plate of chicken, he peeked up._

"_I stay on your lap?" He asked, so soft, Albus almost did not hear._

"_Yes, of course." Albus put some chicken on a fork and tried handing it to Severus, who did not grab for it. He did however open his mouth up. _

_Albus chuckled, and placed the food in his ward's mouth, and for the next half hour, he continued._

_Finally, though, he was forced to stop. Severus had fallen asleep, he was now leaning heavily against Albus- his thumb in his mouth._

_Albus lifted the potions master and brought him into his room. He tucked the boy under, and stuck a dummy in his mouth, removing the thumb._

_The boys opened his eyes, but closed them as soon as he took in Albus. _

_Albus truly had his work cut out for him._

Severus woke up annoyed. His eyes felt like he had been crying, and he frowned deeper. When he felt the soreness of his bottom he winced. He yawned and crept out of bed, and out the door to Albus.

"Good morning Severus." Albus said, smiling.

"Morning." She slunk down in a chair, and winced at the soreness. Albus saw and Severus raised a black eyebrow at him.

"We had a little…impasse yesterday."

His frowned deepened and he crossed his arms. "You hit me." He accused, remembering yesterday.

"I gave you a firm smack…there is a difference." Albus said calmly, pushing a plate of breakfast toward him.

"It hurt." He said, starting to nibble on toast.

Albus took a drink of his juice. "You can get a bit out of hand Severus." He said softly.

Severus remained silent and eat quietly. He was tired and groggy.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Albus asked a concern look on his face.

Severus rubbed his eyes. "No, too hot." He complained.

Albus raised a brow, but did not say anything.

Severus finished his toast, and then stood slowly. "Going back to bed." He said, slowly and slurred.

"Oh no. You can take a nap later." Albus objected.

Severus shook his head, he was in no mood to argue. "Tired."

"I know, but you can nap later." Albus said, softly.

Severus sank back down in the chair and folded his arms- he did not want another smacking.

"Why don't you read, hmm?" Albus asked.

"No."

"How about draw, you like to do that."

"No."

"Is that your favorite word?" Albus asked.

Severus looked into his blue eyes. "No."

Albus picked up the newspaper and started reading. "I'll leave you to your own devices then, after you finish your breakfast."

"No." Severus was full; he was not hungry at all.

Albus gave him a sharp look. "Yes."

Severus shook his head, and pushed the plate away.

Albus pushed it back and looked firmly at him. "You will finish your breakfast."

"No." He yelled, shaking his head.

"You will not leave until the plate is gone."

Severus glared at him, and then raised an eyebrow. Albus said he could not leave until the plate was gone…not the food. He lifted up the plate and threw it at the wall. He instantly regretted it.

Albus got up angrily and Severus flinched- he was going to get a smacking. But instead of that Albus stormed passed, dragging a chair to the corner.

"Severus, come here." He said firmly.

Severus shook his head, he did not want to move-he was queasy.

"I will count to three." Albus said.

Severus was getting frustrated.

"One…Two.."

Severus reluctantly got up and walked toward the chair. Albus grabbed his hand, and put a firm hand under his chin, making him look at him.

"You are in a time out. You will stay here quietly for twenty minutes." His face was stern, and Severus sank into the chair, he was absolutely enraged when Albus turned it to the wall. He crossed his arms, and kicked the wall.

"Every time you misbehave, the time starts again." And then Albus left to sit in his desk.

Severus was not going to let him get off that easy, as soon Albus sat, he got up and started to move.

_Albus looked up as Severus got up. Black eyes met his blue- Severus was challenging him. _

"_Go back to the chair, now." Albus said._

"_No." Came the reply._

_Albus got up and went over and firmly grabbed the man's hand. "Sit." He said._

_The boy pulled the hand away. "Fuck you." He muttered._

"_You may not talk to me that way." Albus said calmly, re-grasping the hand and gently pushing the man back to the chair._

_The younger man quickly stood again. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm going back to bed." He insisted."Your being an ass."_

_Albus counted to five in his mind, and then brought a firm hand up and then down on his bottom._

_Black eyes widened, and tears spilled from them- hot and frustrated._

"_Sit." Albus commanded, and the boy quickly sank into the chair again. _

"_I don't wanna." Came the whine._

_Albus ignored the whine. "Twenty minutes." He said. He would have made It thirty, but he went easy on the younger man. _

_Albus hated having to be firm with him, but he was not going to be talked to that way. He heard sniffles and felt guilty- but reminded himself he was not being mean._

_Molly knocked at the door soon. "Come in."_

_He heard Severus whimper but ignore it._

"_Hello Albus." Molly said walking in. "I brought some cookies."_

"_Thank you Molly, do come in." Albus smiled._

_Molly smiled and came in, and Albus could tell she noticed Severus._

"_Severus is in a little time-out. He Is a bit frustrated right now." _

_Molly nodded and from then on the two made pleasant small talk._

"_Excuse me," Albus stood, "I'll be right back." He walked over to Severus and knelt. The potions masters face was red, and tear stained. _

"_Look at me, please." Severus did as asked, his lip trembled as he looked._

"_Now, you were put there for a reason. You may not act like that, and may not talk to me like that." Albus said._

_The black-haired man nodded, and Albus patted his head._

"_Give me a hug and you can come out."_

_The man quickly fell into his arms, and started crying harder. "You mad at me?" _

_Albus rubbed his back, "No, I'm not mad." _

_Eventually the boy wiped his face, and stood._

"_Now, Molly has brought some delicious cookies. Would you like one?"_

_Severus nodded and Molly handed him on. "Thanks."_

_Albus fully expected him to go hide in his room till Molly left, but instead he sank unto Albus's lap and leaned his head against him._

"_I'm sorry." He whimpered._

_Albus rubbed circles on his back. "I know, I know."_

_The boy snuggled closer to Albus. "Rawr?" He asked._

_Albus was surprised, Severus was in his adult mind, but he magicked the dragon and handed it to his ward who gripped it tightly. He also stuck his fingers in his mouth._

"_No, no no." Albus said, pulling the hand away. The boy wiggled, and moved his head away, but Albus managed to get the fingers out. _

_Albus sighed, and pushed his luck. He pulled a dummy out and held it in front of Severus's face. He did not want to embarrass him in front of Molly, but if he wanted his dummy then he could have it. The man opened his mouth, and stuck it in. The boy sniffled, and then remained quiet as Molly and Albus talked. _

"_Yes, I quite agree." Albus was saying, when the boy whimpered and buried his face in his robes._

_Albus looked down, and say his eyes were still opened, he rubbed his back._

"_Albus, he looks a tad flushed." Molly said, reaching out and touching his forehead._


	12. Chapter 12

_Albus looked down at the boy, he did seem rather flushed._

"_Here" Molly said, pulling his wand out, and waving it._

_Albus watched as she worked, rubbing circles on the man's back._

"_Oh my. He is burning up, Albus. Get him to bed." Molly ordered. _

_Severus shook his head. "Can't. Have to nap later." Severus muttered._

Severus was confused. Albus told him he could not go to sleep but now he wanted him too? Albus hugged him tight. Severus was getting frustrated so easily. He was hot and sweaty.

"Come now." Albus said lifting him.

Severus did not try and wiggle down, and as Albus lay him down on his bed he shut his eyes. Albus tried to pull the covers up over him, but he kicked weakly.

"Too hot." He insisted. "Hot." Severus did not feel good. He clutched Rawr.

He heard Albus turn to Molly. "What should I do?"

"Here" Molly said, but he did not hear the rest. He had closed his eyes, and all he could do his body burn. He whimpered as a cool rag was placed against his head, and a potion was forced down his throat.

Albus shushed him, and murmured softly.

Severus was totally miserable. He had never felt so awful.

"Poor dear." Molly muttered.

_Molly left as soon as she had explained to Albus what to do. Albus sat with Severus for a while, feeling so sad for the younger man. He was absolutely miserable. He stuck a dummy in his mouth, hoping to sooth the potion's master. _

_The man's face was totally flushed and sweat dripped down. Albus sighed and got up, he had papers to do, but he would check in on his ward in a few minutes._

_His work was cut short when he heard vomiting. He rushed into Severus's room and saw a colorful myriad of vomit. He quickly hurried to Severus's side and started to magic the puke away. However, he was forced to stop, and just wait until the professor was finished. Finally after a half hour, he could spell the puke away, and clean the teacher up. _

_The boy whimpered, and Severus pulled the boy on his lap, and hugged him._

"_Don't feel good." He whined, tears falling._

"_Oh I know. Sorry dear." Albus murmured, rubbing circles on his back._

_Every few minutes the boy would whimper and all Albus could do was mutter comforting words, and try to make the fever go away. Finally the younger man fell asleep again. Picking him up he brought him out his office and sat with him in his lap, working on paper work._

_When the potions master awoke, he would try to get him to drink something. He was lost in his own reverie when a knock came._

"_Come in." He called. His ward fidgeted but remained asleep._

_Sirius stormed in, rage on his face. "I swear- I'll kill that man!" He yelled. _

_That did wake up Severus. His black eyes opened into little slits. Albus hugged him tight and shushed him._

_Sirius saw the odd scene. "What is her doing on your lap?" He asked eyes wide._

_Albus was about to explain when Sirius grabbed the scruff of Severus's collar. "Listen- you leave Harry alone or I swear-"_

_Sirius's rant was cut short. The black-haired wizard burst into tears, and started sobbing. Sirius stood amazed and let go of him._

"_Sit down, Sirius!" Albus said sharply. His poor ward was sick and Sirius had awoken him- he was not very happy._

_The anamagi did as ordered and kept his mouth shut as Albus hugged and rocked Severus- all the while muttering soothing words. Eventually the sobs turned into a few solitary tears._

"_Not do anything." He whined._

_Albus squeezed him into a hug. "I know, Sirius is just a little crabby." He consoled. _

_His ward sighed and leaned his head on his shoulder. Sweat dripped in droves from him. _

"_Albus?" Came a hesitant voice._

_Albus looked up. "Severus was hit by a potion. He is not himself right this moment. He is also ill. You WILL refrain from yelling at him, AND scaring him. Am I understood?" _

_Sirius nodded._

"_Now what exactly is bothering you so much?" Albus asked, stroking Severus's hair._

"_He gave Harry-"_

"_Lower your voice." Albus said as Severus whimpered. He picked up a Sippy filled with juice and placed it gently in Severus's hand. _

"_Drink." He coaxed. _

_Severus weakly started taking a few sips but quickly stopped. Albus sighed, but at least he had drunk a little._

"_He gave Harry detention for no reason." Sirius said. _

_Albus raised an eye brow. "Surely there was a reason." He said, sticking a dummy in his wards mouth and placing Rawr in his arms. _

"_Harry was only out a few minutes after curfew." Sirius argued._

_Albus sighed. Severus could be a bit strict but he was hardly ever unreasonable. "Was he out after curfew?"_

_Sirius looked annoyed. "Yes-but-"_

"_But nothing. If it was another student the result would be the same."_

_Sirius looked angry. "You better tell him to watch his back. Because as soon as he's better, I'm going to-" _

"_Goody day Sirius." Albus said, sharply._

_The wizard got up and stormed off. But Albus did not care, he was in no mood. At least Severus had fallen asleep again. He felt his forehead and was still annoyed to find the fever remained. He could only imagine how Severus felt. _

_He sat rubbing circles and every now and then signing a paper or two. He did not want to leave poor Severus alone in his room. _

"_Awbus?"_

_Albus looked down at his potions master. "Yes?" _

_Severus spoke through the dummy and it was hard to understand. Albus reached down and gently removed the obstacle. _

_And vomit promptly shot out. Albus sighed and again had to wait a long time before he could even clean the puke away. Severus was again sobbing, and all Albus could do was hug him and try and calm him. _


	13. Chapter 13

_It had now been a week since Severus had become ill. Albus was more than glad then, when Severus started to walk around. Right now he was on the floor playing with his much-loved blocks and talking to Rawr. _

"_Towew bigggg." Severus said to Rawr, placing block upon block. Albus smiled it was nice to see him up and moving._

Severus sat playing with Rawr. He was not feeling sick anymore, and now he was not puking and hot. He finished his nice tower and turned to Albus.

"Awbus! Towew be biggggggggggggg." He said, pointing.

Albus looked up and smiled. "Yes, that is a very big tower." He said.

Severus smiled, proudly. Mummy and Daddy did not let him play or say nice things to him.

He walked over to Albus and hugged him tight. Albus gave him all the hugs he wanted.

"Waw and me is hungwy." He whined.

"Yes, I imagine you are. Here." Albus handed him a chocolate frog.

His eyes widened. Candy? He quickly grabbed the candy and started to nibble the legs. "Tank yew." He sang.

He never got any candy, he smiled and crawled into Albus's lap, holding Rawr in one hand and in the chocolate in the other.

He leaned up against Albus, happy and content. He was always nice to him.

_Albus smiled at the affectionate child and patted the clean black hair. _

"_Severus?" He asked._

_The younger man looked up at him. _

"_I'm going to have to go to an Order meeting tonight."_

"_I come wit?" Severus asked, eyes wide._

_Albus sighed, and hugged the child. "No, you must stay here. But I will arrange for someone to come and play with you." _

_Severus's eyes filled with tears. "I come wit." He insisted._

"_I will be here in the morning, I promise. I just have to leave for a few hours." He placated._

"_But I beed good." He pouted._

_Albus sighed. "This isn't a punishment, dear."_

"_No, Awbus stayyyyy." The child insisted. _

"_I'm afraid not dear. But you will have fun with Harry, Ron, and Hermione." He soothed. _

_The younger man looked up. "Hawwy, won, and hewmyneeeeee?" _

"_Yes, they are very nice." Albus had no other options, really. And he could trust these three to behave kindly to Severus. _

"_Nice? Let me pway?" He asked, nibbling the frog._

_Albus nodded. "Of course." _

_Severus swallowed the chocolate and then nodded once, as if making his mind up. "Otay. They can come pway." _

_Albus chuckled. "I am happy to hear that." He was not worried about the younger Severus getting along with the three teens; it was the older Severus that worried him. Hopefully he would have a chance o discuss it with him before he left. _

Severus sat looking at the three teenagers. They looked nice, and one of the boys had glasses like Albus.

"Hi, Severus. I'm Hermione."

He smiled up at the girl with the pretty hair. "Hewmyneeeeeee?"He asked.

The girl laughed. "Close. Can you try again? Her-mi-one."

Severus was getting angry, why couldn't her get the name right? "Whoremininy?"

Now Albus chuckled and patted his head. "Why don't you call her moine?"

"Maineeee?"

Now the red head started to laugh.

He frowned, and felt annoyed. "Cawl yew neenee." He insisted.

"Neenee?" She giggled. "Okay."

He looked up at the red head boy. "Who you?" He asked.

"Ron."

"Won." He declared.

"You." He pointed to the boy in the glasses.

"Harry." The boy spat.

Severus frowned, was the Harry mad at him?

"Harry." Neenee scolded.

"Sorry." The boy muttered.

Severus looked up at the big boy and frowned, was he mad at him? He grabbed Albus around the legs. "Stayyy." He begged.

Albus patted his head. "We talked about this Severus. They will be kind, okay? I'll be back tonight."

Severus did not want him to leave. "I come wit." He insisted, his eyes starting to tear up.

Albus sighed and hugged him, and kneeled down. "No, Severus. You stay here and play with these three okay? I need someone to watch my office for me. Can you do that?"

Severus nodded and released his grip on Albus's legs. He stood up and clutched Rawr, he was still very scared.

Neenee smiled at him. "Why don't we color a nice picture for Albus?" She asked.

Severus smiled, and nodded. He liked to color. He sat at Albus's big desk and Albus put some paper on it and some crayons.

"You behave now, okay?"

Severus nodded and Albus hugged him.

"Bye bye." Severus said.

Neenee sat down across from him in Albus's huge chair. He gave her a shocked look. "That's Awbus's chaiw, Neenee." He scolded.

Ron laughed, and sat down to the left of him and handed him a blue crayon. "I won't tell, If you won't."

Severus laughed! Ron was being naughty. He held up a finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He hissed, smiling.

Neenee and Ron started to laugh really hard and Severus smiled. They really were nice. He grabbed Rawr and climbed unto Ron's lap.

**Hermione was a little shocked at first when her professor crawled into Ron's lap, but she let it go. After all he was only a toddler in his mind. She watched as Severus started to scribble on the paper and write his name out. The letters were sloppy but she was impressed. He was only two of three. Looking up at Hermione could tell Ron was shocked too.**

"**You can spell?" She asked.**

**Severus nodded and pointed at the first letter. "S!" He yelled.**

"**Good job! You are very smart!" Hermione smiled. **

**Severus grinned and continued to color. While he was preoccupied she caught Ron's gaze. **

"**He's such a cutie!" She mouthed. **

"**I know." Ron mouthed back, shock on his face. **

"**Are you guys mad!" Harry spat.**

**Hermione glared at Harry and Severus looked up, shock on his face. **

"**Harry! He's only a toddler!" Ron chastised.**

**Harry rolled his eyes. "He's still Snape." **

**Hermione glared. "What's wrong with you?"**

**Snape looked up. "Why you talkin bout my daddy?" **

"**Harry is just being silly." Hermione told him. She picked up a hot pink crayon and handed it to him. "What color is this?"**

"**Hawtttt pink." Severus yelled, grabbing the color and smiling. **

"**You are SO smart." She praised. **

"**I spell Won's name." He declared , starting to draw an R. **


	14. Chapter 14

_Hermione was getting a tad irritated. Severus did not seem to want to lie down for bed. _

"_Not sleeeeeeeeeeepppppyyyyyyyyy." _

_She took a deep breath. "Severus, Rawr is tired." She tried, holding the dragon in front of him. _

_Ron grabbed for his hand but the professor yanked it away. "No!" He insisted, shaking his head. "I'm going to stay up."_

_Hermione sighed; he was in his adult mind. _

"_Albus will not be happy with your behavior…will her?" She asked, kindly. _

_Severus stopped shaking his head, and looked unsure. Hermione smiled, she was getting somewhere. _

"_Don't want Albus mad at me." He agreed, fiddling with a loose thread. _

"_Exactly, but if you go to bed he won't be mad." Ron coaxed, trying to be kind. _

Severus was getting frustrated. He did not like the teenagers telling him what to do, but they had a point. He frowned and tried one more time to get them to let him stay up later.

"I want to wait for Albus." He insisted, not yelling.

This did not seem to work. "No, he'll be here when you wake up." Hermione said kindly.

Severus sighed and took a deep breath. He guessed it was time for bed, and scowled. He wanted his Rawr and a story and even his sippy, but did not want to embarrass himself by asking.

"Ten minutes." He asked Ron, trying to get him to agree.

Ron was about to speak when Harry came out of nowhere, and smacked him. On the _bottom._ He lost it and burst into tears. He really missed Albus and now Harry was being mean. He sank to the floor and his face in his arms, totally upset. He wanted Albus.

Harry did not care though; he yanked him up by his arm and drug him across the carpet.

"Go to bed!" Harry yelled, slamming his bedroom door.

Severus flopped down on the bed and cried harder- he was going to go to bed but Harry had not let him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, her voice going through the door.

Seconds later the door opened and Ron and Hermione came in. He sat up and wiped his eyes. "I was going to bed." He insisted.

Hermione nodded, and sat down next to him, hugging him. "I know. You aren't in any trouble." She said.

Severus wiped his eyes.

_Hermione was furious with Harry. What did he think he was doing? _

"_You want Rawr?" Ron asked. "In case you wake up in your other mind." _

_Hermione smiled, Ron was trying not to shame the professor. _

_Severus nodded and held out his hand for the dragon, clutching it tight. _

"_I want a story." He yawned, rubbing his eyes "And juice."_

_Ron nodded. "Should I fill your sippy?" Ron asked._

_Severus nodded, and kicked his boots off, crawling under the blankets. _

_Hermione smiled. "What story should we read?" Hermione asked, going over to the book shelf._

"_You pick." Severus said, wiping his eyes, and yawning._

_Hermione picked out a muggle book she knew well- Cinderella. She started to read, and Ron came back in with a sippy, handing it to Severus who was now half-asleep. _

"_You going to tell Albus on me?" _

_Ron shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong."_

"_Harry mad at me." _

_Hermione sighed and patted the sleepy head. "I'll talk to him, don't worry. Go to sleep."_

_Hermione was glad when the older man fell asleep without further do. She felt even better after giving Harry a firm tongue lashing. _

_But her happiness was short-lived; it started to thunder and with the noise, came Severus, crying. _

"_Scawed." He wailed, clinging to Ron. _

_Hermione sighed, and Ron patted his back._

"_It's only thunder. It can't hurt you." Ron consoled, trying to quiet the child. _

_He only cried harder, "I want Awbusssss." _

"_SHhh, your okay." Hermione asid, handing Rawr to him. This did little to comfort him, and he wailed louder, clinging to the dragon. _

"_Scawwwyyy." He insisted, keeping Ron in a death grip._

"_IT's okay. If you go back to sleep, you won't hear the thunder." Ron coaxed, rubbing circles on his back._

_Severus shook his head._

Severus wanted Albus now. Big scary noises were coming from outside.

"He'll be back any minute, Ron. Let him stay up." Neenee sighed.

Severus cried. "Want him nowwwwwwwwwwwww." He wailed, sinking to the floor.

Hermione knelt beside him. "He'll be back soon, I promise. It's okay."

Severus shook his head. "NOwwwwwww."

**Albus hurried home, eager to see how it was going. He hurried to his office and was a bit upset with the scene. Severus was wailing and his face was red. **

"**What is going on?" **

**As soon as his ward heard his voice he ran to him, jumping in his arms. Albus carried the distraught man to his chair and sat with him in his lap.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked, as the boy clung to him. **

"**Scawed." He wailed, sobbing.**

**Hermione sighed. "It's the thunder." **

**Albus nodded, and rocked the child. "It's okay, shhhhh." He soothed. He noticed a picture on his desk and picked it up. "Did you draw this, dearie?" He asked. **

**Severus peeked up and nodded. "Used bwue." He explained, sniffing. **

"**Ahh, what a very lovely blue kitty." Albus marveled at his art. **

"**Can you draw me a puppy now?" He asked, handing the boy a pink crayon. **

**As the child scribbled away he looked up at Hermione and Ron.**

"**Did he behave?" He asked, watching Severus draw ears on his puppy.**

**Hermione nodded but looked guilty. **

"**Did he switch minds?" Albus asked, fearful of the answer. **

**Ron nodded. "Yeah, but he was good. He was going to go to bed and everything..."**

**Albus raided a brow as the red-head trailed off. **

"**But Harry spanked him." **

**Albus widened his eyes. "What? Why?" He had given full permission too, but only in extreme cases.**

**Hermione's face turned dark. "Harry was out of line. Severus was behaving." **

**Albus sighed, and wanted to kick himself. **

"**Neenee, Ron. Drew puppy for yewwww." He held out the paper and Ron smiled as he grabbed it. **

**Albus gave a sharp look at Harry, he would not be baby-sitting again. **

"**Thank you," he smiled at Ron and Hermione, "See yourselves out." **


	15. Chapter 15

"**NeeNee and Ron come?" Severus asked for the tenth time that day. **

**Albus nodded. "Yes, dear. For a few minutes." **

"**No, they stayyyyyy." He argued, fiddling with a puzzle. **

**Albus shook his head and ignored the child, who was determined to jab a piece into the wrong place. **

"**Don fit, Awbus…puzzle breaked." He held up the puzzle piece with a frown. "No fits." **

**Albus smiled. "Try that piece next to the pink piece by the bottom." **

**Severus pointed at the pink piece. "Pink? Here?" **

"**Yes, put it in the hole next to it." Albus scribbled his name on a piece of parchment as Severus stuck the piece in. **

**Severus squealed loudly. "IT FITTED! Goes hewe!" He yelled. **

**Albus smirked and started to chuckle. To see the wonder in the usually somber black eyes was truly a treat. **

"**Albus…." Came the whiny voice. "Don't laugh at me." **

**Albus sighed. His luck could only last so long. And it was just so lucky that he was switching over right before Hermione and Ron arrived. **

"**I'm quite sorry dear, I shant laugh anymore." **

**At that Severus burst into tears, having a complete meltdown. **

**Albus hurried over to him and scooped him up, cuddling with him on the floor. "You're all right…you're fine. Enough of this now. Hmmm?" He patted the back and hair and in a few moments he was composed, although red faced. **

**He sniffled as Albus gave him a last squeeze, and stood up. "Do you want a book to read? Hermione and Ron will be here shortly." **

"**Want to read in my room." **

**Albus shook his head, he had put an end to that. "You read out here, now which book do you want?" **

"**I want to read in my room." Came the protest. **

"**I already said no, Severus. Now pick a book. If you don't you'll just have to stay out here with nothing to read." He was firm but gentle. **

"**I don't want to read out here." He argued further, crossing his arms. **

"**Enough whining. Pick a book, dear." **

**Severus frowned but sighed. "Can I get the book?" **

**Albus nodded. "You get it and come right back."**

**Severus obeyed and soon was engrossed in a thick book not even noticing when Hermione and Ron came in. **

"**Here you are." Albus handed both of them there payment for baby-sitting. **

"**So how is he today?" Hermione asked, at which point Severus's head lifted. **

"**Don't talk about me Granger." He hissed, scowling. "If anyone needs babysitting it's your half-wit of a boyfriend." **

**As Hermione's and Ron's eyes widened Albus stood up. **

"**Severus- apologize. That is NOT how we talk to people." **

**At the silence and defiant glare from his ward he started to count to three. "One. Two." He steeped closer to Severus who now sat up with arms crossed. "I'm not playing…THREE." **

**Albus did not care the Hermione and Ron were there he pulled Severus right up and moved him into the naughty chair in the corner. "You can just sit there for a while…and then you will apologize to Ron and Hermione." **

"**No!" **

"**Yes, and you will be quiet. You know time-out time is quiet time." **

**Literally TWO hours had passed and Albus yet again dragged Severus back to the chair, where he kicked at the wall. **

"**I have had ENOUGH Severus Tobias. Sit here quietly, now!" His nerves were wearing thin. **

**Severus muttered something but sat there, at least for a few moments. **

"**I'm not sitting Albus. I'm of age." He argued, standing but not moving from in front of the chair. **

**He didn't even look away from Ron and Hermione. "Your time doesn't start until you're quiet and sitting." **

"**Now, next Tuesday…would you two be able too-" He was discussing the schedule and the hours with the teens when Severus stood up and went to the door. **

**Albus jumped up beyond annoyed, and grabbed him by an arm smacking his bottom hard. **

"**I have had ENOUGH. You're wearing on my last nerve. NOW SIT." He was prepared to drag him over to the chair, but after a hurt glare Severus walked over to the chair and with one last hurt look sank down in it facing the wall. **

**Which of course made him feel awful…but he was not dealing with a brat. After only ten minutes, that should have thirty because he was in adult mind, he went over to him. **

**Kneeling down and looking at him he spoke softly. "Have we had enough now?'**

**Severus nodded, albeit obviously grudgingly. **

"**Are we ready to apologize?" Albus purposely talked to him as if he were a child, trying to make Severus understand consequences.**

"**No. I don't want to." **

**Albus put a hand under his chin and made him look up at him. As he did a single tear fell and he felt even worse. "We all have to do things we don't want to. And we have to apologize when we hurt people. Right?"**

"**No."**

**He gave him a look. "Severus."**

"**Yes…but-"**

"**No. No but's, were going to go apologize and then were going to take a nice nap."  
>"But-" <strong>

"**Nope." Albus held out a hand. "Up. Let's go apologize." **

_Albus held out his hand and Severus frowned. He was in his adult mind and being treated like a child. But he took the hand, wanting to leave time-out. Albus led him over to where the two teens sat and stood behind Severus, holding him still. _

"_What do you want to say to them, Severus?" _

_He made a noise of discontentment and Albus gave his sides a squeeze. _

"_Sorry!" He hissed, staring at the ground._

"_Now, now, that isn't a proper apology is it?" Albus lifted him up than, unto his side, making Severus turn red. _

_He swallowed his pride though, wanting to perhaps get out of nap time, and looked at the two. "Sorry for being mean." He said softly, immediately putting his face in Albus's robes. _

"_Should we give them hugs before they leave?" _

_Severus shook his head no, and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. "No. No hugs." He insisted. _

"_Severus. We give nice hugs and then were going to go to sleep for a bit." _

_He growled but held his arms out and gave each teen a brief hug. _

"_Very good!" Albus praised, making him feel a LITTLE better. He was busy trying to hold make frustration tears when Albus turned to Ron and Hermione. "Wait here while I put him down for a little nap." _

"_I DON"T WANT TO NAP!" He yelled, bursting into sobs and kicking his legs-surprising even himself. He was hysterical and frustrated beyond belief and just did not want to go down for a nap. He fought Albus the whole way as he carried him to his room and lay him down on the bed. _

"_No- I don't want to." _

_Albus shook his head, and kissed his forehead. "My, were just a crabby thing today. You go to sleep and when you wake up maybe we can go outside." _

**It was not long before Severus came out of the room clutching Rawr and going over to him. **

**Albus held his arms out. "Do you want to snuggle with Albus for a bit, hmmm?"**

**Severus nodded, and crawled over to him, snuggling into him as he pulled a quilt over him. Albus was shocked when he looked up at Hermione and Ron who were leaving.**

"**NeeNee and Ron go?" He started to cry a little. **

"**Yes, they have work to do. Can you wave goodbye?"**

"**No say bye bye." He whined, holding his arms out for a hug. **

"**We'll visit later, okay?" Hermione said, while Ron gave him a hug. **


	16. Chapter 16

"**Outside….go outside. Out?"**

**Albus shook his head, he should not have expected Severus to forget so easy. **

"**I napped…outside?" **

**Albus nodded, and stood up- holding out his boots. "Come over here, and let me get your shoes on." **

**"Shoes?" Severus came toward him and sat down. "Shoes?" **

"**Yes," Albus said, putting the boots on," they are shoes. Should we go and play in some sand?" **

"**Ya. Ya. Ya!" Severus nodded fast, eager for the excursion. "Out…out…out…out out out out out! Go!?" He nodded. "Go? Go?" **

**Albus grabbed his hand, "Yes, lets floo away shall we?" **

**Albus took them to Severus's inherited mansion and to the backyard where he spelled up a sand box. **

**Which was where Severus stayed throwing sand and laughing, Rawr along with him. **

"**Sand." He sang, his shoes long since abandoned, and wiggling in the sandbox. **

**Albus sat on a chair watching him play, enjoying the antics of Severus. **

"**Sandy toeessssss….sandy sandy sandy….my feets." He sang, laughing. **

**All of a sudden he looked up toward him and waved. "Hi, daddy." **

**Albus did a double-take. Daddy? His heart felt warm. **

"**Hi." Albus called out, waving. **

"**Come play." He whined. **

**Albus obliged and climbed into the box with him, tickling him under the chin and making him giggle hysterically. **

"**Severus," Albus asked, rubbing his hair, "What's my name?" He wanted to see if it was just a fluke. **

"**Call you daddy. No hit me like ofver daddy." He smiled. "Love you." **

"**You are so sweet, dear." Albus tickled his ribs and smiled. **

"Don't want to go!" Severus like playing in the sand with Rawr. "Stayyyy."

"No, come on up. It's time to go home and take a nap."

"But, stayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." He started to yell, getting angry.

"Severus, we don't talk that way. Now come on, it's time to go."

"Nope." Severus wasn't leaving. "We stay, Daddy." He gave puppy eyes.

As he thought, Albus sighed. "Five more minutes.

"**No. It is time to GO!" Albus hated being firm, but he pulled his ward up and half-dragged him inside to the floo. **

"**NO…stayyyyyyyyyyyyy!" His voice was blood-curdling as he screamed. **

**Once inside his office Albus made Severus look him in the eyes. "That is NOT how we behave. You are in time-out!"**

"**No!" **

**Albus sighed and spent the next half hour putting Severus back in the chair in the corner. He was a bit sad that such a warm moment had to be over-shadowed by this moment right now.**

**Finally the black-haired man stayed put, crossing his arms. **

**After three minutes Albus went over to him and knelt down. "Are we all calmed down." **

"**No." Severus shook his head fast, and stuck out his tongue. "No nap either." **

"**Oh yes, I think you WILL nap. In fact, here." He lifted him up. "We're going to nap early today- you're cranky." **

"**NO NO!"**

**Albus was more than shocked when Severus actually hit him in the face intentionally. **

"**Severus!"**

**Albus drug him over to his big chair and draped him across his knees. He started with a hard slap. **

"**You do NOT hit people- and especially NOT your elders!" **

**Severus started to scream and voice his objections. **

"**That was UNNACEPTABLE!" He smacked ten more times, before releasing the hysterically screaming child. **

**He sank on the floor and Albus pulled him up, dragging him to his room and placing him on his bed. **

"**NOOOOOO! DADDYYYYYYYYYYY."**

**Albus ignored him, a bit irritated at Severus and walked to the door. Before closing it he turned. **

"**You stay here!" **

**Albus went in an hour later, right as Severus was waking up. **

"**Hey there. Are we done being a crab?"**

**Severus nodded, and rubbed his eyes. "I sorry. Hug?" He held out his arms and Albus squeezed tight.**

"**Should we go out and play for a bit, hmmm?" **

"**Yah, cawwy?" **

**Albus lifted Severus up and placed him on the floor with paper and crayons, letting him go mad with the art supplies. He squealed and laughed, throwing paper and crayons and smiling wide. **

**And when the door opened he jumped up and ran to hung Ron and Hermione. **

"**Awbus Neenee and Won- hewe!"He pulled the teens forward. **

"**Yes, I see that."**

"**They pway hewe!" **

**Albus laughed. "Perhaps. But let us talk for a bit, hmmm? You color, okay?"**

"**Kay." Severus grabbed a purple crayon and started to draw. **


	17. Chapter 17

Severus really wasn't happy with what Albus was saying, and even though he was in his adult mind, he still felt like screaming in anger.

"I am very sorry, dear. I would not do this to you if there was ANY other way. But I'm afraid Sirius is going to have to watch you this evening…"

Severus fought make frustration tears and kept stonily silent for a long time. This was beyond unfair, and he was kind of scared. Sirius could do anything to him and if Severus tried to fight back he would get in big trouble with Albus.

"Can't Ron and Hermione….?" He had actually gotten used to the two coming over.

Albus sighed, and he knew that Albus didn't want to do this to him but it still made his gut twist with worry.

"I'm afraid not, those two are rather busy tonight."

Severus made a noise of discontentment. "But..couldn't I- I just go to the Gryffindor common room…..they could watch me there…Please? I don't want Sirius." He was close to begging.

Albus's eyed widened. "Severus…the fact that you are actually willing to be in front of a room of Gryffindor's proves to me that you really don't want to be alone with Sirius, but it is just out of the question. I am sorry. I will have firm words with him, though. I will make sure he understands, in no uncertain terms, that he is not to hurt you of be cruel." Albus smiled. "Does that make you feel better?"

Severus shook his head yes, like a good obedient ward. " A little bit."

**At three in the afternoon, it became apparent to Albus that Severus really was terrified of being alone with Sirius. The potions teacher was nowhere to be found. **

**"Severus!" Albus had already called out numerous times. "Severus Tobias- come out here now! I don't have time for this!"**

**He sighed and marched again into Severus's room, looking even harder than the other three times he was in here. "It'll be fine. He shan't lay a finger on you." He coaxed. **

**It was not until he waved his wand that it pointed him to under the bed. He wanted to kick himself, why had he not check their first? He reached under and grabbed a sweaty palm. "Come on, I know your under there. Come on out. I am not mad." **

**Seconds later a rather dejected black-haired man exited from under the men and threw himself into his arms. **

**"I don't want to have Sirius here. Call in sick." He begged, squeezing tight. **

**Albus shook his head. "You know I cannot just call in sick to a meeting with the minister." **

**"Have someone else do it." **

**Albus stood up, pulling Severus with him. "I'm sorry; this is just one thing you're going to have to do." **

**Sirius stood glaring, as Albus tried to pry himself, in vain, from Severus's tight grip. There were no tears, however, as he was in his adult mind. For the moment, unfortunately, it seems Albus was going to be rather late. **

**"Severus! Severus, you'll be quite all right! Goodness, I have to go." He tried to loosen pale fingers from his body but was unsuccessful. **

**"For fuck's sake! Let go of him!" **

**Sirius's little outburst shocked Severus enough to the point where Albus could wiggle out of his grasp. **

**"Look, Severus. If tonight goes well, I will give you a very special treat, okay?" As much as he hated to, he pushed Severus away. "Bye." He hurried out the door, leaving a betrayed look on his wards face. **

Sirius had waited only a minute after Albus was gone before turning to him and pointing at a corner of the big room. "Go and sit over there. I don't want to hear a word from you." He hissed.

Severus just stared, hadn't Albus talked to him about being nice? He really didn't want to just sit in a corner all day, but he wanted to see what the treat was. He bit his tongue as he sank into the corner and stared blankly at the room. He was quiet as Sirius sat down at Albus's desk and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. He started to fiddle with a string on his robes, wishing Sirius would tell him he could go read or something. But he had to listen to Sirius's rules. And right now he was to sit.

Finally after watching the clock turn to five, he spoke up. "Siriu-" he was going to ask if he could go read in his room, or at least bring a book out to read.

"Shut up!" He yelled, half his bottle of whiskey gone.

Severus bit his lip but tried one last time. He did no see the harm. "Can I just go-"

"THAT IS IT!" Sirius yelled, slamming his bottle down on the desk and jumping up. "COME HERE!" He pointed to a spot right next to him. "NOW!" He yelled, when Severus remained still. He showed no fear as he walked over to Sirius, even though he was scared. A strong arm grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. "You can just sit right there, right next to me. And every time you piss me off, you'll get a good kick."

Severus felt tears but held them in. He would not give the mutt the satisfaction. Was this how his students felt? Guilt bit at him a little then. A kick jolted him. "Stop breathing so loud." Severus got hot, but blinked hard. "Stop blinking so much!" He gave a yelp. That one hurt quite a bit.

"That hurt." He growled, rubbing the back of his head, where the kick had landed.

Another kick landed on his back. "Quite whining." That one really hurt, and a few tears fell down his face. Albus never kicked him.

"Little baby." Sirius spat, slapping the back of his head.

That one did not hurt, but Severus burst into tears than. He wanted Albus back now. Or at least Won and NeeNee.

"Stop it!" He pleaded, rubbing at his eyes as his stomach growled.


	18. Chapter 18

"Don't tell me what to do. I make the rules- YOU listen to ME." Sirius hissed, yanking on his hair.

Severus gave a whine. "I'm hungry." He said, looking up at Sirius. He promptly earned himself a raging Black.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" He yelled, standing over him. "Get up- NOW!"

Severus trembled but stood, standing slowly. It was not more than a minute before Sirius was grabbing him in one strong arm and bearing him and smacking his bottom with another. It hurt awfully, and the more he tried to pull away the harder Sirius hit him. He bit back tears, though and remained silent as the mutt wailed on him for a good half hour. He finally started to flail about as the mutt started to use a conjured paddle. That was too much- it hurt fierce.

"Stop it! Ow!" He was screaming, and pulling, but he was not strong enough to get away. And the more he moved, the more places the paddle moved. His back was hit several times before he remained still, silent tears falling. Finally Sirius abruptly let go of him and he fell to the carpeted floor with a thud. He rolled over and fumbled as he buttoned up his bottoms again and wiped at his eyes.

Sirius smirked down at him and made a mock pout face. "Did I make you cry, awwwwwwwwww. Poor thing, too mad Albus isn't here, isn't it?" He bent down and pulled Severus up on his feet. "You know what I think?"

Severus shook his head no as his stomach growled again.

"I think," Sirius said, "It's time for a time-out."

Severus had been on a stool for a long hour at least before he even dared speak up. "I have to pee." He sniffed, suddenly wanting Rawr.

"You're in time out. Shut the hell up before I get the paddle out."

He instantly quieted himself, wiggling in discomfort as he really had to go to the bathroom. He started to get up- he could quick make it to the bathroom.

"You take one more step and I'll knock your teeth out." Sirius threatened.

He could not help it, he had to go- NOW. He thought he would be quick enough to make it but Sirius was quicker, and with one strong WHACK on his bottom, Severus was horrified to find he was wetting himself- right in front of his nemesis.

Sirius gave a yell and slapped him hard, dragging him by the hair to the stool and pushing him onto it. "YOU CAN JUST SIT RIGHT FUCKING HERE- DAMN BABY PISSING YOURSELF."

And THAT, even though he was in his adult mind, was when he REALLY started to cry hard. Everything hurt- AND he was hungry and embarrassed.

"Shut up!"

"Wa=want Awbus….and Waw…." He was breathing hard now and he just wanted a big hug from ANY body but the mutt.

_Hermione and Ron were just heading up to Albus's office. They had finished earlier than expected and Ron had thought it would be a good idea. And Hermione had agreed. After all- Sirius didn't exactly scream maturity. _

_As she opened the door her mouth dropped open and Ron's face turned red. _

_"Sirius!" She yelled. Right where she was standing she could tell something was not right. Severus was HOWLING, and Sirius had one empty bottle of fire-whiskey on the desk with a butter beer in hand. _

_As soon as Severus heard the voice his head turned, revealing a big red mark mottled with purple. "Hewmioneeeeeee." He held his arms out. "Help."_

_There was something SO wrong. He was in his adult mind but hysterical- what the hell had Sirius done? Ron and her hurried over to the red-faced man and saw his unfortunate accident. _

_"Sirius- he's WET!" Ron scolded, "And why is he crying?" _

_Sirius yawned. "Git had it coming." He said, blasé. _

_"GET OUT-NOW!" Hermione was shocked to hear Ron yell like that. And Sirius was too, he dropped his butter beer at the Molly-like face he was getting. _

_"GO!" Hermione added, watching relived as he shrugged and flooed away. _

_She quickly pulled up the shaking man and pulled him into a hug that ended quickly as he fell to the floor- too upset to even stand up. _

_"Hey- you're okay! Hush." Ron knelt down and patted his head as Hermione went into his room looking for some clean pajama's. _

_"Hungryy…" Severus sobbed as she came out. "He hit me." _

_Ron nodded. "It's okay now…shhhh." He looked up at Hermione. "Look- Hermione's got some warm clothes, should we get them on?" _

_Severus nodded but just sat there, hugging Ron. Hermione pulled her wand out and with a quick flick, magicked the pajamas on and the wet ones off. _

_She knelt down and spelled the marks on his face away and using her intuition by the way Severus winced when he fell to the floor, cast a spell on his bottom. _

_"Hey, Mione. Be right back." Ron said, jumping up. Leaving her to pat black hair and mutter consoling words. _

_Seconds later Ron was back with a Rawr and A sandwich. It was seven o clock and it was obvious Severus had no eaten. He quickly yanked the dragon from Ron and then devoured the sandwich, crawling unto her lap as he did so. As soon as the sandwich was gone he drained his sippy in minutes, half-choking as he sobbed. Several time she had to remind him to breathe and chew. _

_It was not long before Ron stuck A dummy in his mouth, and wrapped a blanket around him, calming Severus down a little bit. _


	19. Chapter 19

Severus clung to Ron as he brought him over to a chair, and sat on his lap, sucking his dummy. It was calming, and even though he was half in his adult mind- he did not care. He had already gone too far with the wetting and crying to care. Ron patted his head as Hermione cleaned up the beer Sirius had spilled. Clutching Rawr he yawned, still with dummy in mouth. Getting treated so poorly wore on a person.

He was very happy when NeeNee came over and kissed him on the forehead, and Ron kissed him too. "We'll be sure to tell Albus how GOOD you were and how MEAN Sirius was." She promised. "You won't be in ANY trouble at all." Ron agreed.

**Albus walked into his office, and nearly fell over as Severus jumped into his arms. "Daddy!" He yelled, burying his head in his robes. Albus hugged back, pleased to see him as always. He was in such a jovial mood after a successful meeting, that was until he saw Ron and Hermione instead of Sirius. He opened his mouth to ask when Ron spoke up.**

**"Don't ever let Sirius baby-sit again!' **

**Albus sighed, this could not be good at all. **

Severus now sat on Albus's lap, hugging Rawr and half-listening to Albus talk to the Won and NeeNee. He fiddled with Albus's robes, smiling at how sparkly they were. He yawned as shoved a corner of his sleeve in his mouth and started to chew as the talking faded to back-ground noise. He was too busy playing with the sparkles to listen.

"No, here." NeeNee said, replacing the robes with a dummy.

He gave a little growl but allowed the switch, yawning heavily.

"What?!"

Severus jerked as Albus yelled, and got a bit scared until the older man hugged him tight. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

**Albus patted his sons head as Ron and Hermione filled him in on what had happened. He hugged Severus tight and patted his back, hating himself for leaving poor Severus to that. **

**"Severus? Did you eat supper?" He asked. It was very obvious he was tired and would go to bed early. **

**Severus shook his head no and pointed to his stomach, frowning. **

**Albus felt his face turn red, something that hardly ever happened. Taking a deep breath he flooed in a house elf and asked for a sandwich to be brought. It was clear that Severus would be too upset to eat a huge meal, but still was hungry enough to want something. **

**"Here." Albus handed the sandwich to Severus who devoured it in seconds, leaving only the crusts. **

**"Bawk hawts." Severus moaned, hugging his dragon. **

**"Your back?" Albus asked, pulling up the robes to reveal a nice boot mark. **

**"Siwi hit me hawd. Kick me and hit wif paddle." **

**Albus was LIVID. He wanted nothing more than to throttle and beat the anamagi. But that would have to wait until much later. With a wave of his wand he healed all the bruises and marks. **

**"I gewt trouble?" **

**Albus shook his head. "No, no no! Of course not! You did nothing wrong. Sirius is in trouble, not you." **

**Severus frowned. "NeeNee and Won nice. No hit! They cowm nex time." **

**"Yes, next time we will come." Ron nodded, pleasing Albus who was glad to find two full time sitters. **

**"Yes, they are very nice, hmmm?" Albus asked.**

**Severus shook his head, as if clearing something from it. "Albus?" **

**Albus frowned a little at the switch. "Yes, Severus?" **

**"I don't want Sirius to come again." He said. "Hermione and Ron instead." He whispered in his ear.**

**Albus nodded, "Yes dear. I shall be having many words with Mr. Black." **

**"Is he in trouble?"**

**Albus nodded. "BIG trouble. No one gets to treat someone that way." **

**"Even me?" **

**"ESPECIALLY not you, dearie." Albus hugged him tight, pleased to receive a squeeze back. **

**"Can I go to bed early?" **

**Albus nodded, and stood up along with Severus. **

**What he did next surprised everyone. He marched right over to Hermione and then Ron and hugged them, quick but warmly, and stared down at the floor in front of them. "Thanks. Bye." **

**"OH no, Severus. I want to talk to them for a bit more." Albus said. **

**Severus got a frown on his face. "But- you have to read to me." He argued, blushing red as he realized how childish it sounded. "In case I switch over." He quickly added. **

**"Ah, I see. Come than, let's go." He gestured for the two teens to wait for him as he helped Severus into bed, and gave him Rawr. **

**"Albus, I hugged them." He sounded guilty. **

**Albus kissed him on the forehead. "That was VERY nice of you. You did very good doing that." **

**"It wasn't to weird?"**

**"No, it was nice. I am very proud of you." **

**Severus yawned half-asleep. "Love you, Dad." **

**Albus was on cloud nine. "Love you too, dear." And after that Severus was asleep.**

**Out in the office he paid Ron and Hermione and listened to them tell him everything they had saw. Now that Severus was asleep, the two told him about the wetting. Which only made him angrier and more upset. His poor child. He was definitely going to get his special treat tomorrow morning for being so good. **

**And Sirius was going to be sore the next few mornings after Albus through with him. **

**Waving good-bye to the teens he crept in to the slumbering Severus's room and smiled at the angelic face- so peaceful and calm. **

**COME on- reviews! And also- is a big basket of candy a good surprise? Or a walk around the castle? **


	20. Chapter 20

Albus held tightly to Severus as he led him out, under a spell, into the corridors. The spell rendered Severus invisible to all but Albus.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked, tugging in an effort to get him to release his hands.

"You shall see. And hold my hand- I shant have you taking off in a moment off mind-switching."

Severus frowned, but stopped tugging.

"I'm invisible?" Severus asked, wonder in his eyes, as they passed by a group of students that could not hear him because of the spell.

"Yes- quite so." Albus assured, smiling.

Severus looked up at him, curiosity in his dark eyes. "Is this my surprise?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, you are quite intuitive."

Albus led him out the big doors unto the grounds. He was pleased he had forced Severus into wearing a coat, as the wind was chilly. He led him toward the forest, taking care to keep a tight grip on him. He could see his wards eyes start to take on a childlike look of wonder at the lake. He had not realized he was walking so fast until Severus was on the floor.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" He whined- in between switching.

Albus quickly bent beside him, wrapping his arms around him- not caring how odd that would look if students came by and saw him hugging the air. "Shhh, it's okay. Just a little tumble is all, hmmm?"

"Slow downnnnnnnn."

Albus nodded, patting the black hair. "Yes, I shall go much slower." He consoled.

In hindsight, Albus should have thought his plan out better. He had not taken many things into consideration. Things like the weather, and long walk, and most importantly how terrifying a large spider would be to a child.

He was now spending a considerable amount of time trying to pry hands off his legs, and to calm a sobbing and irrational Severus. The spider had long since been vanquished, but part of Severus, the adult side, knew that there were more- while the child side knew that the spiders were big and rather mean looking.

"Severus, I shall protect you. Please get up!" Albus was now begging.

"Goo bawkkk wif Waw….no wan sapwise no more." He wailed. Albus's robes were soaked through with tears by now.

"But it is such a nice surprise. Don't you trust me? I'll protect you." Albus placated, earning him a look for Severus who's lips trembled.

"Won't that be nice? AND when we get back- I have a LOVELY basket of candy waiting for you."

"Candy?"

"Yes- lots of it."

Severus sniffled and held his arms up. "Uppppppppppppp Daddy." He whined.

Albus hefted him up, and walked forward, patting the back and regretting not taking the dragon along.

"Spidews is big." Severus mumbled into Albus's robes.

"Yes- very big." Albus smiled. "I am quite sorry. I didn't mean to let them scare you so."

"Is okay…. Daddy not mean too." Severus assured, squeezing tighter.

"No, Daddy did NOT mean to." Albus agreed. He had also not meant to let Sirius abuse Severus so- and the fact that Sirius still needed dealing with came into his head.

"You not scareded of spiders…brave." Severus said.

Albus smiled, happy with the talkative child's change from terrified silence.

"I gets candy too?"

Albus smiled. "Yes, dear." The candy had been an added bonus…he had been so good lately- and his adult mind would LOVE the award. Severus secretly had a huge sweet tooth.

"Daddy?" Severus asked, softly.

"Yes, pumpkin?" Albus asked, stepping over a root.

"NeeNee and Won come later today?" He asked, sounding cautiously optimistic. "Tells them about spidews."

Albus chuckled. "Perhaps, we will have to see. Maybe Daddy can get them to stop in for a chat. Would that be nice, hmm?"

Severus nodded, and pointed at a little squirrel running. "Skerwil." He announced. "Wons fasttt." He yelled.

Albus smiled. "Yes, Pumpkin. But we are getting very close to your surprise. I need you to be extra quiet- okay? Shhhh."

Severus nodded, and put a finger to his own lips. "Shhh." He repeated, nodding solemnly.

Soon Albus was right where he wanted to be, in a nice little clearing. He sat down with the boy in his lap and leaned against a tree, reminding him to be silent for a bit.

It was not long before a unicorn, drawn by the childlike innocence, came into view. Albus watched black eyes grow huge and a mouth drop open as it came closer, putting its nose against Severus's hand.

The boy pet it softly, in awe of its beauty and a grin on his face. For a very long time the creature stayed, but eventually it sauntered off, having been frightened off by some unknown disturbance.

"Bye bye unicorn." Severus whispered, still in shock.

Back in his office Severus sat on the floor, IHALING his candy. Currently he worked on a chocolate frog, biting its legs off and nibbling it's ribs.

"Sawed unicorns!" He yelled, looking at Ron and Hermione who sat their smiling.

"Did you?!" Ron asked.

"Yeah! I petted it. But Waw not see- he was at home."

"He was?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded. "I telled him all about it." He said, holding up the dragon.

"Yes, that was very nice." Albus agreed, remembering the conversation the boy had had with the dragon as soon they had returned.

"What else did you see?" Ron asked.

"SPidew! BIGGG! Scawry." Severus said. "Daddy made it go bye bye though."

"Ah, he did?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah- no spidews!"


	21. Chapter 21

_Ah, the adventure in the forest had certainly been worth the effort. Just to see Severus that happy, as he talked with Neenee and Won._

_"Daddy says Minewa coming." He babbled._

_"Minewa?" Ron asked, looking at Albus for an explanation._

_"Minerva." He clarified, smirking at the butchery of her name._

_"What I sayed." Severus argued, not angry but perplexed at Albus's confusion._

_"Oh, and why is she coming?" Hermione asked._

_"Daddy says he loves Minewa and she come visit him."_

_Albus blushed at the confession. But Hermione and Ron did not tease only Hermione smiled and spoke up. "If you'd like, Headmaster, we can take care of him and play with him while you and Minerva talk." She smiled. "We'd stay in the office, and you two could have the rooms."_

_Albus smiled widely. "Thank you two. I love Severus to death but i've not had any me time for a while."_

_Severus looked up when Minewa came in, and smiled as she patted his head. She was nice and warm, and even said hello._

_"Minewa- Neenee and Won hewe too!"_

_"Yes, I see that. Why don't you play with them while Albus and I have tea in the other room?"_

_Severus nodded, eager for Won to show him the surprise they had brought for him. As soon as the two older ones had gone he looked up to see Won and NeeNee pulling out their wands. Scared he flinched, until Won put a hand on his head and told him it would be okay._

_"We want to play a game with you." He explained, waving his wand and making a kitty appear. "Can you tell me what this is?"_

_"Kitty!" He yelled, touching the kitty and laughing as it vanished._

_Next NeeNee made a doggy and it actually made noise. "Doggy."_

_"Bunny!"_

_"Waw!"_

**Hermione laughed as Severus's eyes widened at the sight of the dragon she had made out of smoke. The toddler looked from the toy in his arms to the sky- as if he could not fully understand how it worked. Then, knowing how smart he was, she appirated a werewolf. Which turned out to be a very awful idea.**

Albus had just been taking a second sip of his third cup of tea when he heard the unmistakable wail of his son. Jumping up he and Minerva made their way to his office where Hermione and Ron were trying, unsuccessfully, to calm the panicking child. Severus did not even leap up and jump in his arms like usual, he was stiff in his spot crying his eyes out.

"We were just making animal clouds for him. I did a werewolf and he freaked out." Hermione looked genuinely sorry. Just as Albus was about to hug him tightly Minerva arrived first, wrapping tender arms around him.

"Yes, did that frighten you?" She purred, as Albus hugged him on the other side. "It is all gone now. It was nothing but smoke."

"Moke?" Came a whimper. "No real, daddy?"

"No, no no. Not real at all." He promised, lifting the child up and going over to his desk chair with him in his lap. Minerva took a sight next to him while the two teens sat across. "Can you tell daddy why the werewolf scares you so much?"

"Not tell daddy, i gewt twoble too." He whispered, sniffling.

THAT was a red flag and Albus and Minerva exchanged glances before the witch asked a question. "You can talk to us. We won't be mad. You won't be in trouble." She coaxed.

"Mummy werewolfses come and bites me and swatch and towch." He muttered.

Albus's blood turned hot, and he could tell everyone else in the room was angry as well.

"Daddy no towch?" He asked, eyes wide.

Albus shook his head and kissed his son's forehead. 'No, not ever." He promised.

Severus sniffed then and wiped at his eyes. Looking over at Minerva. "You is nice." He declared, stretching out arms to be picked up. ALbus smirked, placing him in her lap. As he snuggled closer the witch grinned, rubbing his back.


End file.
